


The Rules of the Heart

by coffee95



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Assistant Park Chanyeol, CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Vice President Byun Baekhyun, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee95/pseuds/coffee95
Summary: Baekhyun was a complete professional.  He adhered to a set of rules at work. Office romance was a strict NO.Chanyeol, his colleague, was creeping into his heart.Will Chanyeol win the heart of his beloved Vice President?





	1. Rule 1: The Tall Guy

Byun Baekhyun stepped out the elevator on the fourth floor and walked towards his new office. He was nervous but hid it well. It came from years of practice. His suave appearance belied his 26 years of age.  

  
It was his first day as the Vice President (Marketing) of D.O. Enterprises (a leading manufacturer of office furniture in South Korea). He had just met the Vice President of the company, a brooding young man named Do Kyungsoo, ( _‘probably the future CEO’_ thought Baekhyun).

  
It was lunch break. Baekhyun chose this time to enter and observe his new office without attracting attention. He scanned the large office separated by cubicles. He noticed his separate office marked ‘Vice President’.

The office was deserted except for a head that towered over the cubicles. The rich mass of brown hair and protruding ears were distinct. Baekhyun looked at the lone occupant of the office. Suddenly, the tall guy lifted his eyes from the screen in front of him and stood up. Their eyes met over the cubicle walls. The young man smiled widely, the smile reaching his eyes. Baekhyun smiled back.

The tall handsome guy walked towards him with his right hand extended. The beautiful smile, pearly teeth and bright eyes got Baekhyun’s attention. He relaxed instantly under the friendly gaze.

“Hi. I am Park Chanyeol. How can I help you? Are you looking for someone in our department?"  
Baekhyun shook hands with him. _‘Large and callused'_ he thought.

“Hi. I am here to meet Kim Jongin?” He deliberately omitted his name. Chanyeol realized that the newcomer did not want to reveal his name.

“The team is out for lunch. They should be back soon with Jongin. Hope you don’t mind waiting.” He indicated the lounge.

“No problem.” Baekhyun nodded and walked towards the lounge. _‘Why did they leave him behind?’_ he thought. He chose to sit in a chair where he could see and hear but could not be seen.

A minute later, Chanyeol appeared with a cup of coffee and some cookies.

“Thanks” said a grateful Baekhyun. His stomach was growling and he hoped Chanyeol did not hear it.  _‘He is curious about my identity’_ he thought while he bit on a cookie.

“Home made” said Chanyeol proudly. He had heard the growl and came over to share his cookies.

“Thought so…” Baekhyun nodded appreciatively as he sipped the coffee. His smile took Chanyeol’s breath away. 

“Shall I call Jongin and let him know that he has a visitor?” He was mesmerized by Baekhyun’s voice and wanted to hear more. _‘I feel good around him’_ he thought.

Baekhyun shook his head “I’ll wait.” His tone shut out further conversation.

 

Chanyeol returned to his desk still wondering who the smart young newcomer was. He stared at his right hand recollecting the feel of the slender fingers and soft palm of the visitor.

Baekhyun observed his new office. He was restless and began walking around. 

He found himself standing behind Chanyeol whose fingers were flying over the keyboard of his desktop computer. His desk was well organized but piled with work. He was busy with data entry. He was shaking his head and thinking aloud. “They try to sell the same stuff to the same people. Listen to me…guys. Find new customers or at least repackage our product. Otherwise, we are screwed.”

 _‘He is probably my age, perhaps slightly younger. But where is the fire?’_ thought Baekhyun. There was a slight slump in Chanyeol's shoulders. _‘Intelligent. Low self esteem perhaps.  Overworked for sure'_   he thought.

Chanyeol sensed that he was being watched and turned around to look at Baekhyun.

 _‘He is probably wondering why I am lurking around_ ’ Baekhyun thought with a smile.

“Where is the restroom?” he asked and Chanyeol showed him the direction. Baekhyun left.

 

 

Baekhyun returned to the lounge and scanned his phone for messages and email.

Ten minutes later, a crowd of six staff members ambled into the office, laughing and chatting.  They did not notice the petite young man in the lounge.

‘Hey! Butter Fingers!’ One of them called out and Chanyeol stood up.  The smile in his face had disappeared.  ‘What did you break when we were out?’.  There was loud laughter.  Baekhyun cringed. 

Chanyeol’s face fell.   He was embarrassed in the presence of the attractive visitor.

“Nothing” he mumbled.  His huge eyes stung.  “Jongin, you have a visitor” he said mechanically. He began to print out the sales reports.  The hum of the printer calmed his nerves.

A tall dark young man broke out of the group and turned towards the lounge. 

“Where is he?  I cannot see him.”

“You probably lost a potential customer” someone accused Chanyeol.

“A corporate spy perhaps…” filled in another.

“He is probably hacking into our files right now.’

“You will drag us into another mess, Chanyeol” hissed another.

 _“What did Kyungsoo see in you?”_ thought Jongin.

 

Chanyeol’s patience was stretched. He controlled his rising fury and spoke sharply. 

“The visitor seemed harmless.  In fact, he looked like a VP or something. “

 _‘Smart’_  thought Baekhyun.

“He had an air of authority, I could tell….”

A female voice scoffed “Even the janitor has an air of authority around you.”

Chanyeol almost shouted “Even the janitor is important in our office.”

 _‘At least his fighting spirit is intact’_ thought Baekhyun as stood up and he cleared his throat.  Chanyeol was in enough trouble because of him. It was time to stop this.

 

The sales team turned towards the source of the sound.  A short young man stood smiling at them.  The smile did not reach his eyes.  Their interaction was a mood killer.

Jongin recognized the visitor and hurried towards him.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, Mr. Byun.”  They shook hands.  “ Kyungsoo…, I mean Mr. Do, told me that you are expected today evening.”

“Call me Baekhyun please.  There was a small change in plans with Mr. Do.  So, I came over earlier to get started.”

The others stood rooted in their spots.  ‘ _Their new boss was in a corner of their office while they were raising hell. Dammit.'_

Jongin hurriedly directed Baekhyun towards his large office room. 

Sandara whispered to Chanyeol. “Cute, gay and single…. He is just your type.” Chanyeol’s ears turned red.  ‘I just _know_ these things’ she winked.

 

After some informal discussions, Jongin took Baekhyun around the office and introduced him to all the sales executives - Taeyeon, Sandara, Tao, Luhan and Kris – and the intern, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun shook hands firmly with an apologetic Chanyeol. “I am sorry I didn’t know you were…”

Baekhyun cut him off.  “No hard feelings, Chanyeol.  You did your job.  You were wary about a stranger and asked him to wait in the lounge.  That’s natural.  See you around.”  He left.  The words warmed Chanyeol’s heart.

Kris gave Chanyeol a what-did-you-do-this-time look.  The latter was accustomed to this treatment and ignored it. 

 

Baekhyun ordered lunch from the office cafeteria.  He invited his general managers for a meeting.  Kim Jongin was the manager of the sales division.  Kim Jongdae was in the manager of the advertising division.  Kim Minseok was the manager of the marketing division.  All three reported to Baekhyun.  Their offices were in the same floor. 

Baekhyun had long meetings with all the three Kims.  They shared documents, discussed plans, analyzed reports and answered Baekhyun’s pointed questions.  They warmed up to Baekhyun quickly.  His enthusiasm was contagious. They were confident about Baekhyun’s leadership.

The offices emptied at six in the evening.  But Baekhyun did not leave.  He poured over the data available on the profiles of his staff members, revenue, sales targets, new markets, ad films, etc.  He had a fair idea of the past and the present of his department.  He was ready for his responsibilities. 

He was completely exhausted when he left the office at 8 pm and headed home.

He ordered dinner, watched TV and crashed into his queen size bed.  He thought about a warm smile and a pair of large earnest eyes as he drifted into sleep.  He never realized he broke his own rule  -  ‘When in bed…forget work’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.  
> This is my first fanfic. This plot will move steadily and with a happy ending. 
> 
> Do leave kudos if you like the fic. Your comments are invaluable. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this.


	2. Rule 2: The Fall Guy

Baekhyun’s second day at work began with the staff meeting.  All were present except Chanyeol who was deskbound with data entry. Each executive took turns speaking about their past achievements, current projects and future plans.

Chanyeol quietly brought in cookies and coffee from the cafeteria.  No one acknowledged him.  Baekhyun murmured a soft ‘thanks’ and turned his attention to Kim Jongin who was talking about new contracts.  Chanyeol left the room as quietly as he came.  No one asked him to stay.

Baekhyun was bored.  ‘ _All this information is already on the company database updated by Chanyeol._ ’

When Jongin finished his speech, Baekhyun was blunt.

“Shall we talk about cost cutting and revenue generation?”

Everyone felt chills down their spines.

“Our revenues have fallen.  We need to boost our sales by 50% in the three months to make a good profit.  Any ideas?”

The team was nervous. Some were thoughtful. Some scribbled their thoughts on paper.

“Are you going to fire us?” asked Lay, clearly worried.

“No. I haven’t thought of job cuts  I am trying to come up with ideas to increase our sales” replied Baekhyun.

“We could lose the intern and save some money” giggled Taeyeon.

“You mean…Park Chanyeol? By the way, why is he not present in the meeting?"

“Thank God” she blurted.  “We don’t want to jinx this meeting, do we?”

“Jinx?” Baekhyun frowned.

 

 

The staff members began speaking animatedly.  Park Chanyeol was their favorite hate. 

 Baekhyun listened as the complaints poured, one after another.

“Last month, I took our intern to a customer meeting. For the first time, the contract was not renewed. I have always been successful at contract renewals.  His presence jinxed the renewal.”

“Two weeks ago, he ruined the Xerox machine.  The papers jammed, the machine broke down, and we had to discard it.”

“Last week, he gave me a lift to the restaurant where I had a blind date planned.  I was stood up.”

“We borrowed his car for a long drive on Saturday. It broke down in the rain in the middle of the highway.”

“He set the Christmas tree on fire….remember.”

“That was priceless.”  They laughed.

Baekhyun was caught off guard by the flurry of complaints. 

“He jinxes whatever he touches.  That is why we have confined him to his desk with data entry work.  Otherwise, he just brings bad luck….Mr. Reverse Midas touch.”

 

 

They did not notice Chanyeol standing near the door completely frozen.  His clenched jaw, burning eyes and balled fists displayed his fury.  He mentally cursed his friend Kyungsoo for throwing him into this shark tank called the Marketing Department.

He drew a deep breath and silently went around the conference table to retrieve the cups and unfinished cookies. He fought the urge to throw the cups on the faces of his coworkers. His colleagues squirmed because they were caught foul mouthing him.

 _‘This is what they really think of me’_ he thought bitterly. ‘ _I will shove my resignation on their stupid faces.  They took away my self confidence, but they cannot take away my self respect ’ he swore silently._

He looked up to find Baekhyun’s neutral expression.  He seemed to read Chanyeol’s thoughts. 

Chanyeol’s face was red. “I don’t need this humilia-.”

“Come here, Chanyeol.  Sit down.” The calm insistence in Baekhyun’s voice made Chanyeol obey.

Baekhyun drew a chair next to him.  Chanyeol came over and sat on the edge with a scowl on his face. His eyes never left the face of his coworkers who did not seem to regret their words.

 _‘That’s the fire I was looking for’_ Baekhyun thought.

 

Heavy silence enveloped the room.  Baekhyun cleared his throat.  He always did this before going in for the kill.

“So.. Kris….you were saying you lost your first contract renewal when you took Chanyeol to the meeting?”

Kris nodded stiffly.  “Yes…the Simplex Corp contract.”

Baekhyun glanced quickly at his mobile. “Did you know that Simplex filed for bankruptcy two days ago?  They do not have _any_ money.  If we had renewed our contract and given them our merchandise, we would have lost thousands of dollars.   It is actually a good thing that the contract was not renewed.”

Everyone including Chanyeol was startled by the facts. Kris heaved a sigh of relief.

Baekhyun continued. “If you blame Chanyeol’s luck for not getting the contract, then thank his luck for saving us from a huge mess.”  Kris mouthed a silent thanks to Chanyeol who nodded stiffly.

 

Baekhyun turned to Taeyeon. He took a shot in the dark.  “I hope you don’t mind giving me more details of what happened _after_ Chanyeol dropped you off at the restaurant.”  Taeyeon hesitated. 

Sandara could not hold back. She always had a soft corner for Chanyeol but could never voice it. This was her opportunity.  “Taeyeon checked SNS while waiting outside the restaurant and found that the blind date was actually a perv.  She stood him up.  She is too embarrassed to admit that she almost went out with a creep. So she claimed _she_ was stood up because of Chanyeol’s bad luck.” 

Taeyeon chewed her lower lip.  “It sounds ridiculous, I know. I was making up silly stories and blaming him unfairly.  Sorry Chanyeol. ”

“Okay” Chanyeol replied curtly. He gingerly pushed back into his chair.

These events and whispers had haunted him. He almost lost faith in himself.  Now, he felt better.

 

Baekhyun’s shrewd eyes looked around the conference table and fell on Lay who had complained about the Xerox machine. Baekhyun had done his homework.

“Let us talk about that 15-year-old decrepit Xerox machine.”

Chanyeol had been nicknamed Butter Fingers following that fiasco.  They never let him forget.

“I looked up the reports and bills on the computer.  When the machine broke down, the company gave _each_ one of you a desktop scanner and printer.  So….no more trips to the old machine and waiting in line for your turn.  Time and effort saved for all of you including the intern.”

Baekhyun paused and continued “The tall guy is your fall guy….huh?  The least you guys can do is to stop blaming Chanyeol for the breakdown of a relic.  I am sure you are using your _new_ desktop printer for personal documents too.”

Baekhyun never missed an opportunity to be snarky.

Lay apologized sincerely after hugging Chanyeol.  He tried to lighten the atmosphere by saying “I will call you Better Fingers in future.” Chanyeol managed to smile.

 

Baekhyun’s verbal slaughter continued. “Jongin…..you did not tell us what happened _after_ Chanyeol’s car broke down.” He had sensed that something did not fit in that story.

Jongin shifted uneasily.  “We pushed the car to the side of the road.  The tow truck arrived in an hour and took the car away.”

“The word ‘we’ implies you had someone with you” Baekhyun prompted.

“My friend.”

Park Chanyeol’s eyes widened. _‘It was Kyungsoo, I am sure’ he thought._

Baekhyun took a gamble. He leaned forward, elbows on the desk.  “And then, what happened?”

It was obviously a very special day since Jongin tried hard not to blush.

Jongin hesitated.  He shared his story unwillingly. “Actually….we confessed our feelings while waiting for the tow truck.  We stayed in a nearby motel because it was too late to return. I proposed at daybreak and we are now a couple."

Everyone in the room gushed over Jongin.  He had turned pink and looked very elated.

“The most memorable weekend trip for you and your partner…I suppose. Good for you… Jongin.” Baekhyun smiled.

There were smiles all around.  Everyone including Chanyeol congratulated Jongin.

Baekhyun delivered his punch.  “If Chanyeol’s car had not broken down, it would have been just another long drive with your friend. Off on Saturday morning and back in the evening.’

“I guess so…” agreed the beaming Jongin.

With a voice dripping in sarcasm, Baekhyun asked “Aren’t you forgetting to thank _someone_  for their car which got you two stranded and made it a romantic weekend?”

Jongin blinked.  He slowly understood Baekhyun’s point.

“Thanks, Chanyeol. I owe you.  Sorry for teasing you about your car.”  Jongin apologized sincerely and it was accepted.

 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol seated next to him. “I think you want to say something to your friends.  Go ahead.  Don’t hold back.”  His eyes encouraged Chanyeol to speak his mind.

Chanyeol found his baritone voice along with his long lost self confidence. 

“Please stop calling me ‘Christmas Tree’.  It hurts.  Please understand what happened that day.  There was a short circuit and the Christmas tree caught fire while I was decorating it.  I just grabbed it and flung it into the pool. Otherwise, the fire would have spread.”

Baekhyun’s small eyes widened.  He asked sharply. “Were you hurt? ”

Those three words brought tears to Chanyeol’s eyes.  No one had asked this question.  “A small burn….that’s all.”

“Where?  Show me.” Baekhyun ordered.

Chanyeol removed his large watch that covered a big black scar on his left wrist.  A collective gasp was audible.  Everyone craned their necks to see the scar. 

Baekhyun could not stop himself from touching the scar. He could not take his eyes off it.  Chanyeol felt a thrill pass through his body when Baekhyun’s soft fingers caressed his wrist.  He would throw a hundred fiery trees into the water and earn a million scars if Baekhyun held his wrist forever.

Sandara was concerned. “Chanyeol, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I thought you guys will find something funny in this too.”

His words stung.

 

Baekhyun slowly withdrew his hand when he realized what he had been touching Chanyeol longer than necessary. “Does it still hurt?” he asked.

“The nicknames hurt more” Chanyeol replied.   Everyone rushed towards Chanyeol.  They deeply apologized all over again. Their perspective of Chanyeol had changed.  They swore to make up for all the nasty things they did to him. They were determined to treat him better.

Sandara smirked “I was right all along.  Chanyeol is a good kid. I just _know_ these things.”

Chanyeol accepted their sudden outpouring of affection gracefully.  His shoulders slumped no more.  His chest swelled and his backbone was erect.  He seemed taller all of a sudden.

 

Baekhyun, the man who changed it all, had left the conference room quietly.  He gave his team time and space to mend fences and get back together.

He messaged Jongin.  “Resume staff meeting at 3 pm.”  He scheduled a lunch meeting with Jongdae and Minseok.  Chanyeol had lunch with his colleagues after a fairly long time. 

When the staff meeting resumed after lunch, the atmosphere was happy and relaxed.

Chanyeol was in the conference room sitting amidst his colleagues. Sandara ruffled his hair. "Welcome back, Happy Virus!".  Chanyeol grinned widely.  His eyes twitched. He was happy after a long hiatus.

Baekhyun assigned tasks and targets to all the executives with Jongin's help.

He turned to Chanyeol. “I have seen your profile.  You hold a degree in marketing.  Your education and knowledge are wasted in data entry. Let us get another intern.”

Chanyeol blinked. ‘ _What happens to me?’_

“Can you work with me as a marketing executive?  You can help me coordinate with all the three divisions?  The data you need for this job has always been on your fingertips. So, I think you can start your new assignment tomorrow. I am sure you will fit into the role easily.” 

Chanyeol nearly jumped out of his chair. “Of course, I would love to.” 

 “Also, I need your good luck charm to make wonders happen.” Baekhyun smiled and Chanyeol nearly dropped dead.

“Thanks for the opportunity, Mr. Byun.” Chanyeol could not hide his joy. 

“Congratulations! By the way, call me Baekhyun.”

“Thanks! Baekhyun. “  Chanyeol wanted to hug him.  He had to be content with shaking hands. 

The other team members were happy for Chanyeol.  There were congratulations all around.

 

Baekhyun thought he saw the brightest smile in the world.

Chanyeol jumped in joy uncontrollably at his desk.  The fourth floor of their building must have shaken a bit.

 

That night, Baekhyun cooked dinner, watched TV and then lay down. He pouted at the memory of a dark scar and his uncontrollable urge to comfort Chanyeol.  He did not realize he broke another work rule of his …’Do not touch your colleague unless it is an emergency’.

 


	3. Rule 3: The Call

Chanyeol had never been more excited.  The black cloud over his existence was lifted by Baekhyun.

Chanyeol realized that he could see Baekhyun often, listen to him, learn from him, work with him and spend more time with him.  His heart sang.

Baekhyun’s genuine smiles and caring attitude put Chanyeol at ease.  He was a few months’ older than Chanyeol but had more work experience. 

Baekhyun was self-made. He had started working at a very young age. His hard work and ambition showed in his experience.  It was no wonder that he was elevated to the position of Vice President of a successful corporation.  Chanyeol’s family had insisted on college degrees and so Chanyeol had a late start in career.

The first three months as Baekhyun’s assistant were exhilarating for Chanyeol.  He spent most of his working hours in Baekhyun’s room rather than at his own desk.  He learnt more from Baekhyun than he had ever learnt in the college classroom. He became comfortable sharing his views and ideas with Baekhyun. He discovered his strengths, weaknesses and hidden skills.

Chanyeol scheduled meetings and attended them with Baekhyun.  He prepared reports and coordinated the activities of the three divisions.  There was never a dull moment.  He worked closely with Baekhyun and came to admire him increasingly. Baekhyun appreciated Chanyeol’s efforts and encouraged him to reach his potential.

Baekhyun was very professional in his outlook. He threw himself into work during the week. He stuck to his personal code of conduct. He was friendly but not as outgoing as Chanyeol. He had an invisible boundary around himself. He had a good sense of humor that never crossed the line.  He was formal but not high strung. He was open to suggestions from his team and weighed them well before accepting them.  His questions were direct, his feedback was honest and his appraisals were fair.

Chanyeol was an eager learner and Baekhyun was a patient mentor.  They fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

 **O** ne thing irked Chanyeol.  Baekhyun was their Vice President on weekdays and a stranger on weekends.  He barely acknowledged them on weekends.

Once, Baekhyun had come to Chanyeol’s mother’s restaurant for dinner with his parents on a Saturday night. He was dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt. He looked much more appealing than in suits.  Chanyeol almost rushed over to him.  Baekhyun looked at him coolly and turned away. He continued talking with his parents and ignored Chanyeol who was waving at a distance.  Chanyeol wanted to introduce Baekhyun to his mother and wanted to meet his parents. He was deeply hurt by Baekhyun’s attitude.

When Chanyeol asked him about it on Monday, he replied impassively “My first rule is _not_ to interact with my coworkers outside the office. I am sorry Chanyeol.”  He did not look sorry at all. Chanyeol disagreed with that policy but did not argue.

Baekhyun politely turned down invitations to unwind after work.  Grapevine (read Sandara) said that he had turned down Taeyeon.  He locked out their personal questions. He either let it slide or subtly changed the topic

Baekhyun switched off his mobile every Friday evening as soon as he stepped out of work. He switched it back on Monday morning.  He was out of touch on weekends.  He had another phone for emergencies.  It was for emergencies ONLY….Baekhyun was very clear about that.

Chanyeol was not given that number. But that did not stop him from dreaming about Baekhyun at night.

 

Baekhyun held brainstorming sessions with his teams on Monday morning. It set the pace for the week.  On Friday, he scheduled performance reviews.

The three-month review was disappointing because there was no significant improvement in sales or revenue despite their best efforts.  The outlook was bleak.  Everyone was deflated. The atmosphere was gloomy that Friday.

 

Hope came in the form of Chanyeol.

On the disappointing Friday evening, Chanyeol found Baekhyun stressed out at his desk.  He fought his urge to hug the older and assure him that all will be well.

Baekhyun was running his right hand over his forehead.  A migraine was setting in. He hated popping pills.

“Baekhyun…I have an idea.”  Chanyeol spoke gingerly.

“Sit down and tell me….” Baekhyun sounded tired. He closed his eyes and listened.

Chanyeol sat across the desk. “Can we tweak our furniture a little bit and make it suitable for schools?’

They had never supplied furniture to schools.

Baekhyun spoke slowly. “Tell me more.”

“I went to my class reunion last weekend.  There was very little space in the classroom for the meeting. The furniture was bulky, outdated and could not be moved around.  Schools like these will need chairs and tables that can be dismantled easily and stacked in a corner so that the classroom can be used for many other purposes like small meetings, games, plays, art and craft, etc.  Our office furniture line is designed for dismantling. It can be slightly redesigned to suit small classrooms.  I think we can find a new market in schools.’

Baekhyun nodded slowly. His eyes were still closed. He was mentally processing the idea.  A smile slowly formed on his soft lips in spite of the migraine.  Chanyeol wanted to run his fingers over them.

“Are you unwell, Baekhyun?  Is this a bad time? Can I take you home?’

‘Give me a minute, Chanyeol” he said opening his tired eyes.  He popped a painkiller. _‘Let us discuss this on Monday morning. I just want to go home and sleep’_ he thought.

He saw the enthusiasm in Chanyeol’s face.  _‘He will be disappointed if I postpone this.’_

“Your idea sounds very promising in spite of my headache.  You should talk about this at the brainstorming session on Monday. “

“I-I am not sure.”

“ _I_ am sure."

“Can you help me, Baekhyun?”

“Of course I will. Meet me in thirty minutes with a draft proposal.  Lets discuss."

“But, you have a headache now. You need rest.  Can we meet tomorrow?”

‘Sorry….I am off the grid on weekends. I hope you don’t mind finishing the draft proposal now.”

Half an hour later, Baekhyun’s headache subsided thanks to the painkiller.  Chanyeol came to Baekhyun’s office with his laptop. They worked on the proposal together.

Chanyeol clearly outlined the new opportunity and the strategy to make it work.  Baekhyun was impressed.  He asked sharp questions and made suggestions for improvement.

In an hour, Chanyeol’s designs were on paper.  His proposal and strategy were on a PPT.

They hi-fived in delight.

 _‘This is part of my work. I am doing this for the company. Not because I care for him’_ Baekhyun convinced himself.

“Thanks Baekhyun.  I could not have done this without you.”

"You are welcome."

Baekhyun called Kim Junmyeon of the Production Department.  “Junmyeon, can you come on Monday morning to my conference room with your design engineer and Oh Sehun from finance department?  Chanyeol and I have an idea that we want to run by your team.  Fifteen minutes max. Thanks.”

He turned to Chanyeol. “We are set for Monday, Chanyeol.  Good job.” 

Baekhyun looked hopeful and happy after several weeks.

Chanyeol was still unsure. He wished Baekhyun would at least give him a shoulder rub or at least a comforting hug…but no. It never happens.  Just thumbs up.

They shut down their laptops, said their goodbyes and left for their homes in different directions.    

 

As he turned around the corner, Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol still at the office entrance staring into space.  He was nervously chewing his lips.  The old familiar shoulder slump was back.

Baekhyun messaged Chanyeol his emergency private number before switching off his cellphone.   _‘I don’t want Chanyeol to revert to the insecure young man I met.’_

He never saw Chanyeol jump in ecstasy when he got Baekhyun's private phone number .

" _Can I call you if I miss you, if I ache for you, if I want to see you, if I want to hug you and if I want a long kiss from you?”'_ he shouted in joy at the phone  oblivious of shocked passersby. _'"Do these wishes count as emergency?”_

 

 

Chanyeol’s worried face haunted Baekhyun throughout the weekend. Sunday evening arrived.  He could no longer contain himself.  He switched on his cellphone. His mind screamed incessantly _‘this is unprofessional.’_ He ignored it and messaged Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol blinked at the message from Baekhyun:  _‘Call I you now?’_

He was at home strumming his guitar. He called Baekhyun immediately.

“Are you okay Baekhyun? No migraine I hope? Is everything okay?”

His deep concerned voice made Baekhyun flush.  _‘He worries about me instead of himself.’_   After a pause, he spoke. “I am fine.”

Chanyeol was relieved. “That’s good. Anything urgent? ”

_‘I messaged because I was worried about you and I don’t know why I care.’_

Baekhyun was already regretting his action.  He had never called a colleague on Sunday evening and did not know where to start the conversation.

Chanyeol opened up hesitantly, sensing that Baekhyun was checking up on him.

“I am nervous about tomorrow, Baekhyun.  Can you propose this idea at the meeting instead of me?”

Baekhyun quickly disagreed. "This is _your_ idea, Chanyeol. It is only fair that _you_ should talk about it.  I will not be your substitute because you are smart enough to do it on your own.”

“What if they reject my idea?”

“So what? They are rejecting your _idea_ , not _you_. Don’t take it personally.  Rejection is part of life.”

“What if they make fun of me?”

Baekhyun fears were coming true. He spoke in a firm voice. “Chanyeol…don’t let others define who you are.  Just be yourself.”

“Perhaps my idea won’t work…”

“Chanyeol….Your ideas are a breath of fresh air. It will open new opportunities for our company. Let us run these by the team and take it from there. Don’t overthink and screw your weekend.”

“Can we postpone this meeting till I am ready?”

“You will never be ready if you don’t believe in yourself. _I believe in you, Chanyeol._ You are stronger than you think. You are intelligent and smart.  You are passionate about your ideas and your strategy is clear. You are destined for greatness. I will be there to support you.  I am very sure something positive will come out of this meeting.”

Baekhyun’s words sent a wild rush through Chanyeol’s body.  His affirmations were a shot in the arm that he needed. His morale was back.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” _‘I will never let you down Baekhyun.’_

“You are welcome.  I expect you on Monday morning walking in like a CEO whose proposal has already been accepted.  Suit up.  Smell good.  Imagine big.  Fighting!’

“Fighting!”

 

Chanyeol disconnected and realized that he had accidentally recorded their conversation. It was a blessing in disguise.  He replayed it several times on the phone until he fell asleep to Baekhyun’s affirmations and ethereal voice.  It would become his bedtime routine.

Baekhyun did not turn off his phone that night.  _‘Chanyeol could call me any time. He needs me.’_

He wanted to be a phone call away for Chanyeol.  _‘It is only work, work, work, work,……Nothing personal’_ he assured himself.

He had never broken his rule before -  ‘Don’t call your coworkers on the weekend.’


	4. Rule 4 : All Work, No Play?

 

On Monday morning, Chanyeol arrived at the office in a suit.  This was in contrast to his careless street style as an intern or regular office wear as a marketing executive. He looked smart and handsome with his black hair combed back.

“Looking great, Chanyeol” Baekhyun could not hide his appreciation.  His smile and twinkling eyes made Chanyeol more confident.

The brainstorming session began. Junmyeon, his design engineer and Oh Sehun were also present.    This aroused a lot of curiosity.

Baekhyun kept a neutral tone. “Chanyeol is here with a proposal.  Let’s listen closely because it has impact on all our departments.”  They were all ears.

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun who mouthed ‘Fighting’.  His nervousness evaporated.  Months of working with Baekhyun paid off. He presented his idea clearly at the meeting. He suggested changes in the design and sales strategies to explore the new opportunity.   He took questions patiently. He was able to answer them convincingly because he had sufficient data and experience. He listened to their feedback. He agreed that it will take at least three months to make a profit.

Chanyeol did not promise the sky but assured them that it was worth a try.

Chanyeol’s idea was discussed in detail and accepted after a few changes. Most of the team members were optimistic that the proposal will work.  Even the skeptics like Sehun were willing to support Chanyeol.

Baekhyun moderated the discussion and ensured the meeting was conducted smoothly. He looked around the table and asked everyone in a crisp businesslike tone. “So…we all agree to go ahead with this new product?”

Everyone nodded. They looked forward to working on this innovative idea.

Baekhyun struggled to conceal his delight.  He tried to maintain a neutral expression.

Chanyeol’s wide grin revealed all his teeth. His eyes were huge and his ears were red.  He could not contain his delight. _‘I did not let you down, Baekhyun.’_

Baekhyun cleared his throat.  He outlined his plan from the notes he had taken during the meeting.

“Junmyeon….I will send Chanyeol to your factory to work with the design team. He must be part of the prototype testing too.  Kim Jongin will try to find schools who may be interested and set up meetings with them.  Sehun and I will work on the cost and revenue estimates. Once the prototype is ready, Jongdae and Minseok will work on the advertising. I will take Chanyeol and Jongin for sales meetings and try to get contracts. I will talk to Kyungsoo today for his approval. I want all of you to be prepared to give this your best.  We are looking at three months of _really_ hard work.  I will coordinate this.  So, feel free to reach me with your questions. ”

The plan sounded good. They shook hands with each other, promising their cooperation.  

 

There was renewed hope in the air as they filed out of the room. Chanyeol had won their admiration.

“He sounded a lot like Baekhyun.”

“I guess it happens if you spend ten hours a day,  five days a week, with the boss.”

“I hope his good luck charm works.”

"And his good looks."

 

Their banter widened Chanyeol’s grin, if that was possible.

Chanyeol couldn’t thank Baekhyun enough.

Late that evening,  Baekhyun fist bumped with Chanyeol.  ‘You earned it.  Now….get to work and rearrange your schedule.’ 

Baekhyun’s mind was already into the future - planning and implementation of Chanyeol’s innovation. Chanyeol watched him set up an appointment with Kyungsoo to discuss the new project.  He seemed more excited about the innovation than Chanyeol himself.

 

Kyungsoo, the Executive Vice Present and CEO-in-waiting, approved the project almost immediately. 

 

Chanyeol worked at the factory in the suburbs for two weeks.  The Happy Virus was acutely missed by his team. Baekhyun was swamped with work and spoke with Chanyeol only when it was related to work.  He was too focused on his responsibilities to miss anyone.

Junmyeon asked Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to come to the factory to check the prototype. 

It was Friday morning. They saw Chanyeol crouched on the factory floor.  He was tinkering with the prototypes with the others.  His brows were knitted in concentration. He was in work overalls.  Baekhyun noticed his unkempt hair, chapped lips, dry skin and greased hands.

Kyungsoo waved at Chanyeol who came over to them. _‘He looks very tired and stinks’_ thought Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol looked exhausted.  “Glad to see you both” he smiled.  “I will change and join the meeting in ten minutes.”

Kyungsoo nodded, smiling at his dear friend.  Baekhyun’s lips tightened. 

 

Baekhyun was distracted at the meeting because of Chanyeol’s state.  He dragged Chanyeol to the cafeteria as soon as the prototype was approved and the meeting was over. 

Chanyeol sat down across Baekhyun and closed his eyes.  He ran his long fingers through the disheveled hair. His wornout t-shirt and shorts looked crumpled.

“All work and no play makes Yeol a dull boy” Baekhyun scolded.

 “I know..but what can I do?  There is tons of work.”

“Don’t kill yourself.”

“I will try.”

“Did you work on weekends too?”

“Yes.”

“Why the hell?" Baekhyun’s voice rose in anger.

“It is my choice Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighed. He seemed drained.

“Don’t work on weekends if you want your sanity” snapped Baekhyun.

“Can we eat Baekhyun? I am tired. ”  Chanyeol closed his eyes and put his head on the table.

Baekhyun picked up lunch from the counter and when he returned, Chanyeol was asleep.  The eyelids were barely drawn over the eyes.  Baekhyun messaged Jumyeon that Chanyeol was unwell and he was taking him back home.

Their lunch was growing cold.  Baekhyun almost reached out to close Chanyeol’s eyes and his open mouth. _‘Why am I behaving like this? This is not professional’_ he thought, kicking himself.

Chanyeol woke up with a start.

They ate silently.   Kyungsoo was still in the meeting reviewing the other prototypes.

Chanyeol gave his address to Baekhyun and slept on the way back home.  Baekhyun took a longer route and drove as slowly as possible. Chanyeol woke up, well rested.

They pulled over for coffee.  Chanyeol looked refreshed and willing to listen.

“Chanyeol…you must have work life balance. Otherwise you will burn out.”

“How do you do that?”

‘I don’t work on weekends. I play or exercise. I pursue my hobbies.  I relax with music, movies, swimming, and sleep. I meet my parents and friends on Saturday. I date occasionally.  I do my chores listening to music blaring in my years.  I sleep for hours on end. Sometimes, I just bum around. Anything but work. Urgent emails only. No contact with colleagues because we will end up discussing work. Blissful weekends rejuvenate me for the week. “

Chanyeol listened quietly as he imagined Baekhyun in sweatpants with earphones, a vacuum cleaner, swaying hips and acting silly.  He smiled.

“Catch up with your life before it is too late, Chanyeol.”

They sipped their coffee silently.  Chanyeol was too tired to argue.

 

Baekhyun dropped Chanyeol outside his apartment building.  “Send me a selfie with your guitar.”

“How did you know?” Chanyeol was surprised.

“It is in your resume.”

“Oh…Do you know that I play basketball?  Care to join me tomorrow?” Chanyeol smiled hopefully.

Warning bells rang in Baekhyun’s head. 

“No…it’s the weekend. No colleagues, remember.” Baekhyun drove away.

 

Chanyeol picked up his guitar, played it and sang to his heart’s content.  Peace crept over him.  _‘Thank you Baekhyun for sharing a glimpse of your life.  Your weekends sound more interesting than weekdays.’_

He slept for many hours and woke up to a growling stomach. He drank hot chocolate. He stretched on the couch and switched on the TV.  It had been a long time since he relaxed like this.

This was a special day.  The prototype was approved for production. No more factory. Back to Marketing. The future looked promising. Lunch with Baekhyun.  Music.  Sleep.  Then, he remembered.

 

Baekhyun tossed and turned in his small bed.  It was not the size that was making him uncomfortable.  He still hadn’t received that selfie.  He had not yet switched off his phone that Friday night. He was waiting.

His phone lit up late at night.  It was a selfie from Chanyeol with his guitar.  Content and smiling in relief, he switched off his phone. 

It hit him slowly.  He had broken another rule …. ‘Don’t share personal information with colleagues.’

 


	5. Rule 5: Business, Pleasure and Love

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin waited in the lounge of a prestigious school.  They were nervous, restless and tense.  This was their first attempt at selling their new furniture line to schools.

A child’s cry distracted them.  Chanyeol walked down the corridor towards the sound.  He found a kindergarten classroom with a few young children.  Chanyeol could not resist gushing at them.  The teacher hesitated for a minute.  She saw the kids gaping at the visitor.  The giant got down on his knees in spite of the suit he was wearing.  He gave them a big smile and an enthusiastic ‘Hi!!’.

The children squealed.  He looked very adorable to them.  His kind eyes, bright smile, happy face, and loving voice were irresistible.  A child slowly walked up to him.  He gathered the child and twirled her around. The child was thrilled.  The other children were drawn to him.  They also wanted to be carried and twirled by the gentle giant.  The class teacher approved silently.  He took off his coat and carried them two at a time. He twirled them carefully and laughed loudly with them. Their cries had stopped.

Chanyeol was very happy to be surrounded by the kids. He chased them around like an airplane. They shrieked in delight.  He looked like a child amidst them.

Soon, the children were distracted by another voice.  Baekhyun had entered the room with a sweet coo.  Some children ran to him.  His soothing voice, puppy eyes, cute pout and lively smile attracted the kids _and_ Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun had taken off his coat and was sitting on a mat.  A child sat on his lap with a book.  Another child clung to his back.  He swayed from side to side with the two kids and they laughed loudly.  

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun’s transformation from the professional VP to a playful adult.

Baekhyun sang rhymes with them while Chanyeol gave them piggy back rides.  Baekhyun pretended to shoot Chanyeol and he rolled on the ground.  The kids squealed in pleasure.  They enacted the scene again and again.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol continued to make them laugh by playing hide and seek. Baekhyun made a variety of silly expressions and the children including Chanyeol went crazy. Chanyeol forgot how to breathe at the sight of a beautiful Baekhyun surrounded by excited children.

They lost track of the time because it was too much fun. Their suits were crumpled and their ties were loosened.  Their hair was tousled. They did not look like sales executives who had a meeting scheduled with the school Principal. They looked like a bunch of kids from the playground.

 

A girl clung to Baekhyun’s shoulder and refused to let go when the teacher tried to pull her away.  A boy tugged at Chanyeol’s ear when he was carried piggy back and Chanyeol did not stop him.

“I think my twins are having too much fun. Quite a handful, aren’t they?” A smiling middle aged lady commented from the doorway.  Jongin was standing behind her.  Baekhyun and Chanyeol realized that she was the Principal.  They were embarrassed at their unprofessional conduct and appearance.

“Sorry Ma’am. They were too cute to resist.” Chanyeol apologized.  Baekhyun looked sheepish.  They continued to hold the children who did not go their mother.

Baekhyun made the sales presentation while carrying a baby girl on his left hip.  Chanyeol demonstrated how to assemble the furniture even though a small boy kept running between his legs.  Jongin took a video of their first presentation.

In spite of the distractions, the Principal was impressed with their presentation and demonstration.  She scheduled a meeting with Jongin to sign the contract and work out the details.

The children bawled when Chanyeol and Baekhyun said goodbye.  They promised to visit regularly.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin thumped their fists in the air when they returned to their car.  They did a group hug and jumped in joy together.  They laughed loudly when they saw Jongin’s recording.  It was the silliest thing Baekhyun had ever done as a VP. Chanyeol loved it and watched it over and over again. Jongin shared it with Chanyeol.

 

The entire office rejoiced at their first success.  Every face had a smile.  Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s smiles were the brightest. 

Contracts slowly started trickling in.  The sales revenue was crawling upward.    There was optimism everywhere. Baekhyun looked far more relaxed than before.

Chanyeol could not erase the memory of a maternal Baekhyun among children.  It was the best time he had ever had with Baekhyun. 

 

One Friday evening, the staff meeting had a very informal vibe.  Chanyeol happily recollected their first contract which was almost a fiasco.  Jongin imitated Chanyeol and joked about his struggles with the demo. Baekhyun joined in and mimicked Chanyeol apologizing to the Prinicipal, bowing to her with a child tugging at his ears.  Chanyeol thumped the desk loudly.  He nearly fell off his chair laughing at Baekhyun's imitation.

Baekhyun asked Jongin show the video on the large conference screen.  The sight of a baby boy disrupting a product demonstration was hilarious. Everyone rolled with laughter at the sight of a girl on Baekhyun’s left hip while he spoke with a serious expression on his face. She climbed all over him and tugged at his crumpled suit.   

"You guys got the contract in spite of all this." Kris could not help commenting with a wry smile. 

Baekhyun could not forget the fun he had with the children and Chanyeol even after he switched off his phone. He found himself smiling at the memory even during his dinner date that Friday night.

Another rule broken …. ‘Don’t mix business and pleasure.’

 

Chanyeol had been sleepless for a long time.  Baekhyun was the cause.  He played Baekhyun’s voice on his phone.  He scrolled through the few pictures of Baekhyun on his phone. He watched Jongin's recording.  But there were no pictures of the priceless moments with Baekhyun in the school playing with kids.  He relieved all the memories from their first meeting.

Baekhyun’s laughter was still ringing in his ear. _‘I want to be happy with him. I want us to smile together. I want us to laugh together. I want to us to be together forever.’_

He wanted to hear that special voice. Baekhyun's phone was switched off as expected.

Chanyeol’s heart ached.  His insides twisted. His eyes stung with unshed tears. _‘Why is this happening to me?_

He almost called Baekhyun’s emergency number. _‘Help me….I can’t control my feelings for you.’_

 

Office grapevine called the new furniture line “The Chanbaek Special.” 

Baekhyun trained his sales and marketing team for sales presentations.  .  The sales picked up because the relentless efforts of the marketing team especially Chanyeol and Jongin. 

 

Chanyeol’s birthday was on a Saturday.  Baekhyun politely refused the invitation to his birthday party. ‘Sorry, I promised to be with my parents.’  The VP mask was firmly plastered on his face.

He gifted Chanyeol a spa voucher for a weekend. ‘You need this Chanyeol.’

 _‘I need you, not a spa’_ Chanyeol’s heart howled.

 

It was the saddest birthday Chanyeol had ever had. Baekhyun did not come. No one asked about Baekhyun because his weekend policy was well known. Chanyeol secretly hoped for a surprise visit from him and was disappointed.  He yearned for Baekhyun every second of that day.  

Everyone he loved was present except the one he loved most. _‘Whaatttt?’_ His realization stunned him.

 

The company was making big strides. Their sales and revenue had increased.  They began to recruit new staff to manage the increased work load.  Their new furniture was attracting attention in the market. 

Baekhyun earned praise from the CEO for his management style.

Bonuses and pay raises were announced. It was a promising start to the future. 

 

Kyungsoo threw a party at the office on a Friday evening to celebrate the 25th contract they bagged for their product.  He pinned a ‘Rising Star’ badge on Chanyeol’s coat.  ‘You made me proud Channie! I knew you will do something special’ he whispered in Chanyeol’s ear.

There was thunderous applause all around.  Chanyeol had found a place in the sun.

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol surrounded by his admirers and supporters. _‘This is so different from the Chanyeol I met first.’_ Chanyeol caught his eye and waved with a dazzling smile.  Baekhyun nodded and grinned back.  He showed a thumbs up sign.

 

Kyungsoo met Baekhyun on the sidelines. “You have mentored him well, Byun. We have discovered a diamond in Chanyeol.”

“The diamond was already there.  I only chipped away the edges.”

“I have never seen you so modest.  I guess some of Chanyeol’s attitude has rubbed off on you.’

“Perhaps.”

“Drop it, Baekhyun. Modesty does not suit you.”

 

The office party continued.  Baekhyun decided to head home. He left the office and found himself inhaling the night air in the deserted parking lot.  He leaned on his car and checked his phone. He was thankful for the silence.

“Cinderella?”  Baekhyun jumped out of his skin when he heard Chanyeol’s voice.

“Baekhyun…What is with you leaving so early? It is our office party.  Stay back for some more time and enjoy.”

Before Baekhyun could answer, Chanyeol imitated him _“Sorry, it is Friday night.  I do not work on weekends.  I am switching off my phone now.  See you on Monday.”_

Baekhyun scrunched his nose. "Oh...that's why you called me Cinderalla." He burst out laughing.  The soft open mouth, thin pink lips, white teeth and mischievous eyes pushed Chanyeol over the edge.  He steeled himself from crushing Baekhyun in a tight hug.

 Something glistened in Chanyeol’s eyes and Baekhyun’s mind was on alert. 

Chanyeol reached out and gently touched Baekhyun’s arm.

He spoke softly. “Baekhyun, I want to tell you something important."

Baekhyun nodded, listening intently.

Chanyeol sounded vulnerable when he asked "Can we meet over the weekend?”

Baekhyun stiffened as his mind shrieked _‘This is unprofessional.’_

“Why don’t we meet for lunch on Monday, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s heart seemed ready to explode. “I don’t think I can wait till Monday.” 

“Are you quitting?” This was Baekhyun’s worst fear.

“No way!!" Chanyeol answered quickly. “I love my work too much.”

Baekhyun heaved a sigh of relief.  He asked evenly “Is it a matter of life and death?”

Chanyeol could bear no longer.  He wanted Baekhyun in his arms.  The distance between them was killing him.

He blurted out “Yes…It is a matter of life and death.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am as good as dead without you.”

Baekhyun was speechless. _‘What the hell???’_

“I love you Baekhyun.”

 


	6. Rule 6: A Ton of Bricks

“I love you Baekhyun.”

The words hit both of them like a ton of bricks.

Chanyeol could hold back no longer. He gripped Baekhyun’s arms desperately.

Baekhyun was startled.  He had not seen it coming.

Chanyeol’s lips quivered after confessing unexpectedly.  He searched Baekhyun's face for a response. 

Baekhyun eyes widened in shock. His mouth parted but he was lost for words. His throat went dry. His cellphone rang.  He turned his back to Chanyeol and answered the call.

Chanyeol’s hands dropped to his side. Baekhyun’s silence gave him the answer he had feared.  He felt weak and began shaking. His legs barely supported him.   He moved away and sat on a ledge. 

The cool moonlit night suddenly seemed too hot.  The parking lot looked like a graveyard.

He heard Baekhyun answer the call in his usual professional tone.  “Send the advertisement script on email. I will get back to you on Monday. Have a great weekend, Jongdae. Thanks.” 

Baekhyun closed his eyes. _‘This is not happening!!!’_   his mind screamed.

Chanyeol covered his face with his hands.  He took deep breaths to calm himself down. 

 

As soon as Baekhyun disconnected the call, Chanyeol went closer to Baekhyun and stood behind him.  He spoke softly “You know…I wanted to confess over a candlelight dinner with roses and music. That’s why I wanted to meet you on the weekend.”  There was no response from Baekhyun who was staring into the distance.

He turned Baekhyun around and cupped his beautiful face. He looked deeply into Baekhyun's eyes.  “All I know is that I love you and I can’t imagine a life without you.”

Baekhyun’s face was impassive. He cleared his throat and said “Let’s talk.”  The dreaded words were spoken.

 

They sat silently next to each other on the ledge in a deserted corner of the parking lot. 

Chanyeol was glad it was dark. _‘Baekhyun can’t see me imploding’ he thought._

Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hands in his.  He felt Chanyeol’s fingers tremble as if sensing the rejection that was coming. He hated himself for doing what he was about to do.

“Thanks Chanyeol for a place in your heart.” 

‘Do I have a place in yours?’ Hope refilled Chanyeol’s being.

Baekhyun spoke very carefully.  He did not want to hurt Chanyeol, but it had to be done. “You are confusing admiration and gratitude with love. In your eyes, I am a Vice President in your place of work. You like the way I work. You are grateful for the mentoring.  That’s all.  _This is not love_.”

Chanyeol bolted out of his place as if stung.  He withdrew his hands.  His arms flailed.  He stared at Baekhyun who stood up slowly.

“No way…Baekhyun!  I _know_ this is not gratitude or admiration.  I am at my happiest best _only with you_.   I am miserable on those days I can’t see you or talk to you.  I can share my thoughts, ideas, joys and fears with you.  I can confide in you. I trust you. Your presence calms me down. Your happiness makes me happy.  Your sadness makes me cry.  Do you call this gratitude?”

Baekhyun’s throat went dry.  He continued to stare at Chanyeol who was crumbling in front of him.

“I admire you…yes. I owe you….yes.” Chanyeol touched his chest with his right hand. “But what I feel in here is way too _different_.”

He gently pulled Baekhyun into his arms. “I began to have feelings for you even before I knew you were a VP. You made me feel very special. I found you very attractive and wanted your attention.  Even now, I am jealous of those who get your attention unnecessarily.  I want you all for myself.   My heart flutters at your slightest touch, your scent, your smile and your voice. I want to hold you forever.  I want to make love to you over and over again.”

He paused for breath but did not let go of Baekhyun.  “Can you hear my heart beating for you?”

Baekhyun could feel the erratic heartbeat because his face was pressed against Chanyeol’s chest.

“If this is not my love for you….then what is the name for these emotions?” His chest heaved up and down. He buried his head in Baekhyun’s neck.  The hug tightened. Tears flowed freely from Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s shoulder was wet. “I want more, Baekhyun. I want more than just meetings and handshakes.  I want a lifetime together.”

Baekhyun slowly pushed him away. Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief. 

Baekhyun felt his heart squeeze at the sight of Chaneyol’s flushed face, red eyes, tear stained cheeks, quivering lips and shaking shoulders.  

Chanyeol turned away from Baekhyun. Sobs wracked his body.  He clutched a railing nearby.  He had prepared himself for rejection but was unprepared for the agony. 

Baekhyun tried to speak as gently as he could. “Workplace relationships are toxic, Chanyeol.  They affect the lovers, their coworkers and the work environment. It is my policy not to date anyone at work.”

“Can we try?  We could be an exception, you know.”  He clung to his last shred of hope.

“Office romance is a strict NO.  I am sorry if I led you on or encouraged your feelings.  If so, it was unintended.  You are an important colleague.  We work well together. That’s all.”

 

The words sliced Chanyeol’s fragile heart.  He wiped his tears and nose with his coat sleeves.  He sniffled loudly.  He wanted to hide under a rock.  He was embarrassed and heartbroken at the same time.

Baekhyun went closer to him and gave him a handkerchief.  Chanyeol took it and blew his nose.  Baekhyun’s scent filled his nose and his heart ached all over again.

“Do you carry this around all the time? You must be a professional heart breaker.”

“I don’t plan such heartbreaks.” Baekhyun spoke almost tenderly.

He brought a bottle of water from his car and handed it to Chanyeol who had found a place to sit. Baekhyun sat next to him and watched him sip the liquid. _‘Thank God, no one is around’_ thought Baekhyun as he tore his eyes away from Chanyeol.

There was a huge lump in Chanyeol’s throat.  All his sorrow seemed to have solidified near his Adam’s apple.  He had difficulty drinking water.

A few minutes later, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with concern.

“It hurts like hell, Baekhyun” Chanyeol said pointing to his head, his eyes, his throat and his heart. “It hurts everywhere.”  The tears resurfaced.

 

 

After a long time, Chanyeol started breathing normally.  The tears dried and the sniffles stopped. 

Baekhyun waited patiently by his side.  _'I should have left him alone long back.'_ he thought.

“Chanyeol….office romance is against my workplace ethics.  You should be professional at the office and with all your colleagues.  This will help your career.”

“Please don’t patronize me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun was not offended.  _‘A broken heart was entitled to lash out.’_ He remained silent.

“I get the message.  Thanks for your time.”  Chanyeol walked away to his car without a backward glance.

Baekhyun watched worriedly as Chanyeol drove away. He hoped Chanyeol reached home safely. _‘Why do I care? Guilt, I suppose.’_

 

Chanyeol went to his sister’s apartment.  He found solace in her shoulders.  She listened to Chanyeol’s lament and tried her best to comfort him.

Yoora had always noticed that her brother’s face lit up at the mention of Baekhyun.  He could speak nonstop about Baekhyun’s ideas, policies, charming sales talk, company loyalty, patience, sense of humor and professionalism. 

She tried to cheer him up. 

“Chanyeol…you know him only as a VP from your office.  You have not met him outside the office. You don’t know his real personality.  What does he do when he not at work?  He could be a serial killer, secret agent, assassin, magician, or pervert.  He is probably not into men.”

Chanyeol shook his head vehemently. “He is a good man, Yoora.  And he is into men.  A serial killer will not caress my scar.  A secret agent will not teach me work life balance.  A pervert cannot make my heart flutter.  I am scared of magicians and Baekhyun does not scare me.  In fact, I am very comfortable around him. I will be glad if he assassinates me.”  He began bawling. 

Yoora hoped that her brother would nurse his broken heart soon. 

Chanyeol could not sleep.  His large eyes were swollen and his nose was red from constant sneezing.  He fell sick and stayed in bed throughout the weekend. His parents tried to be as supportive as possible.

He left a short message for Baekhyun that he was taking sick leave and will be back at work very soon.  He went over their conversation in his head over and over again.  He tried to understand Baekhyun’s reasons.  But his heart would not listen. 

He was back at his desk on Wednesday determined to move on.

When he met Baekhyun at work, his heart fluttered as usual.  He responded to Baekhyun’s nod and made an effort to smile. _‘I can’t stop loving him. I have to live with my unrequited feelings.’_

 

Yoora called him regularly. Two weeks later, they met for lunch.  “Are you ok, Yeollie?”

“Yes…I could see him in the eye. I could talk to him in public about business.  It is awkward now, but it will get better as the days go by.  I think I should be able to move on.”

She was satisfied. “I am proud of you.” She gently squeezed his hands.

 

Baekhyun discreetly observed Chanyeol’s struggles.  He tried to maintain their original professional relationship.  He tried his best not to encourage Chanyeol’s feelings.  The high fives, wide smiles and handshakes stopped.  The awkwardness slowly disappeared.  

 

Tender loving care from his family helped Chanyeol recover.  He threw himself into work.  They were swamped with work anyway. He continued to produce good results at work.  He played his guitar and composed songs whenever Baekhyun’s memory invaded his mind.  He physically wore himself out on the basketball court. 

Chanyeol considered asking for a transfer because seeing Baekhyun everyday was a torment.  His heart couldn’t bear the thought of transfer. _‘At least, I get to see him everyday. He may not love me but he talks to me, smiles at me and works with me.  That is enough for now.’_

He thought his love would fade away gradually, but it didn’t. 

 

A month later, Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s hand lightly on his shoulder. Baekhyun was standing behind him, watching him. It reminded him of the first time they had met.

Baekhyun had come to Chanyeol’s desk to check on him.  The delicate touch sent Chanyeol’s poor heart into a tizzy.  His love for Baekhyun was alive, well and kicking him in all the wrong places.  He managed to mask his emotions. He exhaled quietly.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked softly.  _‘What the hell am I doing?’_

Chanyeol turned around and saw the concern in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I am fine.  It was difficult, but I am doing okay now.”

As always, Chanyeol was honest about his feelings. He managed to nod confidently.

Baekhyun smiled happily. “I know it wasn’t easy.  You are doing admirably well. I am proud of you, Chanyeol. ”

“Thanks Baekhyun. You trained me well in professionalism. I won’t let my personal crisis come in the way of work. You won’t be disappointed in me.”  He flashed a bright smile, tilted his head and waved both his hands.

Pride flooded Baekhyun.  “That’s the spirit.  This is the Chanyeol I want around the office.”

“Fighting.”

“Fighting.”

Baekhyun’s smile was breathtaking.  It took a toll on Chanyeol’s self control.

 

That weekend, Chanyeol visited his parents.  He seemed okay outwardly.  His parents were glad.

 

Baekhyun lost his sleep ever since Chanyeol confessed.  On the confession weekend, he had not switched off his phone and hoped Chanyeol would call him after he reached home.  There was no call. He fought his urge to call Chanyeol to check on his safety and talk about their situation.  

The memory of Chanyeol’s devastated face haunted him for a long time.   _‘I hurt him.  I feel guilty.’_ He worried more when he received Chanyeol’s message about sick leave.  He could relax only when he saw Chanyeol alive and in one piece at his desk.   _‘I did the right thing’_ he told himself over and over again. 

 

Every night since then, Baekhyun’s mind replayed the moment Chanyeol had held him tightly in a dark parking lot. 

He thought of that shortlived moment.  The emotions churned by that hug were unfamiliar.  Baekhyun never felt so protected and loved.  He had liked Chanyeol’s scent and the feel of his arms around him.  He would have hugged him back gladly _if he was not his VP._   He would have wiped away those tears and kissed Chanyeol till they were breathless. 

For the first time, he wondered if rejecting Chanyeol was a mistake.    

 

Another rule was broken:  Don’t say NO when you want to say YES.


	7. Rule 7: He is mine

Baekhyun rode his bicycle around his neighborhood one early Saturday morning.  The swimming pool was closed for maintenance.  He needed the exercise.  The last eight months had been very stressful on the professional and personal levels.  He enjoyed the cool morning breeze on his face.  He enjoyed the music playing through his earphones.  He came to an abrupt stop near the local basketball court when he saw _them_. He lost his famed self control.

Chanyeol enjoyed basketball on Saturday and Sunday mornings with his friends.  It helped him let off steam.

Kyungsoo missed Jongin who was in Japan.  He called his best friend Chanyeol.  They agreed to meet at the local basketball court on Saturday morning.

 

Baekhyun rode around the block a couple of times.  He occasionally stopped and watched Chanyeol running around the basketball court.  A fierce game was in progress and a small crowd had gathered to watch the match.

Chanyeol's loud calls and joyous cries filled the air.   He towered over all of them. He was very competitive and focused on the game. He jumped, flailed his arms, blocked others, argued with the referee and scored points.

On the sidelines, a short young man was cheering Chanyeol loudly.  It was Kyungsoo. The black rimmed glasses, big brown eyes and heart shaped mouth were distinct.   _‘Why is he cheering so much for Chanyeol?’_   thought Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol wave to someone behind him and continue with the game.  He turned around to see Baekhyun wave back from across the street.  A wide smile was plastered on Baekhyun’s face. 

Kyungsoo crossed the street and went over to where Baekhyun was leaning on his bike watching the game. 

“You live around here, Baekhyun?” he asked curiously.

Baekhyun nodded.  “My swimming pool is shut down this week.  I was riding by.”

 _‘_ Kyungsoo made a mental note that Baekhyun had been gawking at Chanyeol from afar.

“Come and watch the match with me. Chanyeol's team is here on weekend mornings.” Kyungsoo invited.

Baekhyun agreed immediately.  He parked his bike and rushed over to the court with Kyungsoo. They cheered Chanyeol’s team.

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol only.  He paid scant attention to the conversation with Kyungsoo.  His eyes followed Chanyeol.  He smiled proudly and clapped excitedly every time Chanyeol scored.  Chanyeol winked back in acknowledgement. Baekhyun’s mouth went dry.

Chanyeol seemed to play with renewed vigor.   He came over to talk to them at half time.

“Surprise seeing you here Baekhyun” he smiled widely.  Before Baekhyun could reply, he changed shirts and rushed back to his team.  Baekhyun could not take his eyes off Chanyeol's well toned sweaty physique.   His breath caught in his throat. Lust gnawed at his insides.

Chanyeol was oblivious to this special attention.  He was focused on winning the game. But, Kyungsoo did not miss a single detail of their interactions. 

Baekhyun excused himself suddenly  and rushed back home.  He needed a long cold shower to erase the memories of the hot Chanyeol.   

 

No other man interested him anymore.

 

Chanyeol’s team won.  He looked around for Baekhyun.  Kyungsoo told him Baekhyun left.  Chanyeol looked disappointed but recovered quickly as if he was used to this treatment.

They went to a nearby restaurant for breakfast.  They ate while making small talk. They usually shared office gossip and news about friends.

Kyungsoo casually opened the topic. “Grapevine says things were awkward in the Chanbaek Universe for some time.”

“Ask me no questions. I will tell you no lies. ”

“Just one question….Do you love Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol dropped the spoon with a start. His ears flushed in pink.

“Don’t bother to reply.  I know the answer.” A knowing smile formed on Kyungsoo’s lips. “You are so transparent Chanyeol” he teased.  Chanyeol did not return the smile.

“And Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

“He turned me down.”  Chanyeol’s eyes spoke volumes.

“Damn!!!!   Baekhyun is soooooo stupid.  I thought he was a smart guy.  Who would let go of someone like you?  You have brains, brawn, humor, charm and money.  He must be the world’s biggest ass to turn you down.”

Chanyeol unburdened his heart.  He repeated the conversation he had had with Baekhyun.  The words were forever etched in his memory.

Kyungsoo held his hand as he listened intently.  He did not want to rekindle Chanyeol’s hopes without basis.  He asked quietly “Did he ever say that he does _not_ like you?”

“No.  Thank God for small mercies.”

“Did he say he _hates_ you?”

“He never has.”

“So…our Byun merely said he does not like office romance.”

Chanyeol nodded.  “I want to respect his feelings and not pursue him.”

“You dumbass.  I think you still have a chance.”

“Kyungsoo…Can you give him your famous death glare? He might confess non-existent feelings to me.”

Kyungsoo punched him hard and Chanyeol laughed loudly.  He saw the expression on his best friend’s face and slapped the table hard.  The restaurant owner warned him and Chanyeol calmed down.

“Channie….I am going to poison your food one day.”

 

Baekhyun rode by the basketball court on Sunday morning and saw them again.  This time, the match was over and they were talking about something interesting.  He could not bear the sight of their heads together and sitting in close proximity.  Baekhyun’s mind shouted _‘Leave them alone.’_   He ignored the voice. 

Kyungsoo suppressed a smile when he saw Baekhyun in the corner of his eye. _‘Oh….you are so predictable Baekhyun. Came to see your Channie, didn’t you?’_

Baekhyun found himself walking over to them.  As he neared them, Kyungsoo put his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh.  He seemed to hang on to every word Chanyeol spoke.  He laughed, throwing his head back.  Baekhyun felt a rising anger.

Chanyeol was discussing his music with Kyungsoo. His large expressive eyes were focused on Kyungsoo.  He thought Kyungsoo was a little hyperactive that morning by laughing and smiling too much. _‘Obviously he is missing Jongin.’_ He did not notice Baekhyun who approached them gingerly. 

“Oh.. hello, Baekhyun” said Kyungsoo, acting surprised. 

Chanyeol had his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders.  Baekhyun tried to control his feelings. 

“No cycling today?” asked Kyungsoo innocently.  His big brown eyes did not miss a thing.

Baekhyun wanted to scream _‘How can I drive a bicycle when you are sticking to my Chanyeol.’_

Baekhyun tried to keep his voice casual. “I saw you guys.  I came over to say hi.” 

Chanyeol dropped his arm that draped Kyungsoo.  Baekhyun breathed easy. Kyungsoo's eyes did not miss it. 

“Thanks for cheering our team yesterday.  I didn't think you will break your policy for us” said Chanyeol.

“What policy?” Kyungsoo feigned innocence as he looked from Chanyeol to Baekhyun and back to Chanyeol.  He boldly leaned on Chanyeol and circled an arm around his waist.

Chanyeol could not understand Kyungsoo’s weird skinship.  _‘Maybe, he is lonely without Jongin.’_   He did not push Kyungsoo away. He wanted his friend to be happy.

Baekhyun’s insides burned and burned at sight of Kyungsoo throwing himself at Chanyeol.  He wanted to rip him from Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun avoids contact with his colleagues on weekends.  I thought you knew that Kyungsoo.”  Chanyeol gave him a puzzled look.

Baekhyun struggled to keep his composure.

“Oh…” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He saluted Baekhyun with a wide smile.   “I respect that Baekhyun.  Don’t break it for us.  Please carry on cycling.  Have a great weekend.”  He loved watching Baekhyun squirm.

“Come Chanyeol….let’s head to my place.” Kyungsoo dragged the reluctant Chanyeol towards his car.    Chanyeol waved Baekhyun a quick goodbye.

Baekhyun simply stared at their backs.  He heard their laughter at a distance.  His head hurt.

 

“What was that Kyungsoo?  Are you out of your freaking mind???  I am Chanyeol, not your Jongin.”  Chanyeol had never seen Kyungsoo so clingy.

Kyungsoo burst out laughing.  “Did you see Baekhyun’s expressions?”  

“Oh God! That's what you were up to? How could you do something like that?”

“I don’t remember having so much fun.”

“At our expense…..Baekhyun’s and mine.”  Chanyeol tried to get angry but could not.  They laughed long and hard.

Kyungsoo was thrilled.  His intuition was correct. Chanbaek was real.

His plan was successful. He had awakened the green-eyed monster inside Baekhyun. It was angry and growling.

 

Baekhyun’s weekend was ruined.  _‘ Chanyeol is probably on a rebound’_ he thought.

He realized he could not bear to see Chanyeol with anyone else. He was jealous and possessive. He was too proud to ask Chanyeol to spend time with him, talk to him and laugh with him. _I am feeling lonely and this is the weekend effect. Nothing to worry about._

He almost called Chanyeol from his private number. _‘Can pining be called an emergency?’_   

 

He broke another rule.  ‘Don’t crave for your colleague’s attention.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Kyungsoo's character in this Chapter. I extended his role to the next one too. I hope you guys like him.


	8. Rule 8: Bowled Over

 

Baekhyun tried to concentrate on the Monday morning brainstorming session.  His weekend had been sleepless.  He avoided eye contact with the cause for all his trouble – Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo invited himself to the meeting.  He sat with Baekhyun and observed the team.  He participated in discussions and gave his feedback. 

 Chanyeol showed a five-minute unboxing video he had made.  He was no longer shy or unsure about sharing his ideas.  His video was projected on the conference room screen.  Chanyeol had filmed himself unboxing the DIY furniture and assembling it with instructions.  

“Play it again” Baekhyun said, staring intently at the screen.  His shrewd mind considered many options.  ‘A big idea is coming’ whispered Sandara.

Baekhyun cleared his throat.  There was big smile on face.  His eyes were wide with excitement. He looked around at the eager faces of his team.  _‘They loved this video’_ he sensed.

“Jongdae….I think we found the model for our next set of ads.’

“You mean Channie?”

Chanyeol’s head swam.

“Yes. I think he is perfect.  He looks much better than the current pop idol we are featuring.”

“I don’t get you, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun played the original set of ads featuring an idol.  Then, he played Chanyeol’s video again. “Now….compare these two.”

His team understood Baekhyun’s idea.

“Just look at Chanyeol on screen.  He is tall, smart and handsome. There is sincerity in his face when he admires the product.  There is passion in his voice when he describes the features.  He is confident when he is talking about the advantages.  He is a natural.”

Kyungsoo agreed. “Chanyeol is more than just a pretty face.  He will be perfect for our ads.” 

"That dimple is a bonus" said Sandara unabashedly.

Chanyeol blushed.  He was uncomfortable with the attention.  “I am not sure….”

Baekhyun cut him off. “I believe you can do this.”

“I hope I won’t look like an idiot.” 

“You won’t.  Just be yourself, Chanyeol.”  His confidence was contagious.

 

As soon as the meeting ended, the advertising department swung into action.  The ad agency came up with a new script based on Chanyeol’s video.  The stylist took over Chanyeol's appearance.  

Chanyeol struggled initially because of his inexperience. Constant encouragement from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo helped him.  The ads attracted corporates as well as schools. Many contracts were signed.  Revenue flowed in.

The ads went viral on social media because of the hot looking model.  Chanyeol had a large fan following.  He had to use Kyungsoo’s private entrance to come to work in order to avoid the fangirls screaming at the office entrance. He was teased endlessly by his colleagues.   The euphoria gradually reduced and life returned to normal in a month.

Park Chanyeol became the face of the company.   No one was happier than Baekhyun…. perhaps Kyungsoo.

 

It was early Wednesday evening. 

Kyungsoo’s text surprised Chanyeol :   _Meet me today at the bowling alley at six pm._   Chanyeol agreed.

He reached the office parking lot and was dismayed.  He had a flat tire.  He tried to book a cab.

Another message  from Kyungsoo :    _Ask Baekhyun for a lift._

He stared at the message. _How did he know I needed a cab?_

 

In a few minutes, Baekhyun entered the parking lot. His last office meeting for the day had been with Jongin.

Baekhyun looked happy while chatting on the phone. _‘He is probably heading out for a date’_ thought Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun…Can you give me a lift to the bowling alley?  The one near the basketball court.”  Chanyeol pointed towards the flat tire.

Baekhyun seemed distracted.  He nodded and asked Chanyeol to get in.  He took off his jacket, loosened his tie and began to drive. 

“Meeting someone Chanyeol?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Oh.”  Baekhyun knew it was futile to be jealous.

The short drive was silent with Baekhyun focused on the traffic ahead.  There was nothing in common to talk about.  All work discussions were at the office only.  Baekhyun’s famous policy.

“Thanks for lift.”  Chanyeol waved goodbye and Baekhyun left.

 

Baekhyun drove past the alley after shopping at the convenience store.  He noticed Chanyeol pacing outside the bowling alley.  He parked his car and hurried over to him.

“What happened?  You are here for the last half hour?”

“I think Kyungsoo stood me up.”

“Let us wait for some more time”  Baekhyun suggested.  He texted on his phones while waiting with Chanyeol.   He stepped aside and took a couple of calls.  Chanyeol could not hear him.

Chanyeol was furious.  Kyungsoo did not respond to his calls or messages.

_This is my last message Kyungsoo.  Are you coming or not? Btw, BB is here._

No reply.

“Why don’t we wait for him inside?” Baekhyun asked.  The crestfallen Chanyeol agreed.  They ordered coffee and waited for Kyungsoo inside the bowling alley.

 

Baekhyun saw people having fun around them, playing and laughing.  His heart went out to the despondent Chanyeol who was staring at his phone.

“Are you and Kyungsoo…?” Baekhyun asked with a lot of hesitation.

“No way!!” Chanyeol looked shocked. “He is my best friend.  We go way back.”

“Is there someone in your life, Baekhyun?”

“No one special.  And you?”

“I am not over you.” Chanyeol replied in a matter-of-fact voice.  Baekhyun did not know whether to be happy or sad.  He nodded and looked away, embarrassed.

 

Baekhyun tried calling Kyungsoo and the phone was switched off. _‘Kyungsoo must be cruel.’_

He tried to distract Chanyeol from his misery.

“I have never tried bowling Chanyeol.  Can you teach me?”

Baekhyun’s soft question broke into Chanyeol’s thoughts. 

“Sure…” he said enthusiastically.

 

They were in comfortable formals and so it was not difficult to maneuver the ball. Chanyeol taught him patiently.  Baekhyun learnt quickly.  “Our roles are reversed” laughed Baekhyun.

Baekhyun did not remember ever having such a fun night.  They played against each other.  Chanyeol was very competitive and Baekhyun lost by a wide margin.  When they teamed up against others, they won all their games.  Baekhyun’s curveballs were almost always on the mark. Baekhyun was carried away by the atmosphere in the alley.

When they won, Baekhyun jumped several times in joy and hugged Chanyeol.  He clapped excitedly and did a little jig around the bowling alley.  He screamed loudly, laughed without inhibition and discussed animatedly.  Chanyeol saw a whole new side of Baekhyun that night.  He fell hopelessly in love with Baekhyun all over again.

Kyungsoo was long forgotten.  The Vice President and the marketing executive were just bowling buddies that night. 

They decided to have dinner at the bowling alley so that they could get back to bowling quickly. Over dinner, they found common interests in music, books, sports, food and movies.  They spoke about their families and their experiences in college.  They agreed on some topics.  They argued on some other subjects but agreed to disagree.  There was shared laughter over jokes and anecdotes.  They learnt a lot of interesting things about each other. Their lighthearted conversation seemed endless.  Baekhyun had lowered his guard and was enjoying the evening without a care in the world.  Chanyeol did not want the evening to end.

 

Some girls recognized Chanyeol and wanted his autograph.  Chanyeol sensed Baekhyun’s withdrawal.  There was no way he would let go of Baekhyun.  He reached out and held Baekhyun’s hand.  He kept his grip on Baekhyun’s hand while signing his pictures.  He resumed his conversation with Baekhyun as if those fangirls were an insignificant interruption.  He never let go.

Baekhyun’s heart warmed to Chanyeol’s touch.  He saw a special look in Chanyeol’s face when he turned away from the fangirls.  ‘He has always looked at me like that……he looks like that _only_ at me.” 

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hands unconsciously.  There was no awkwardness between them anymore. 

They played till the manager of the bowling alley threw them out. 

 

Baekhyun dropped Chanyeol at his apartment building.  Chanyeol almost asked ‘Do you want to come in?’ They waved goodbye halfheartedly.

Chanyeol flopped into his huge bed and immediately sent a thank you message to Baekhyun on his private number. 

Baekhyun replied:  Thank _you_ for making my birthday special.

 

Chanyeol shot up in bed as if struck by lightning.   He hurriedly scrolled through all his messages.  He recollected every second of the day with Baekhyun and without him.

_‘How did Kyungsoo know that I had a flat tire?  How did he know Baekhyun was just leaving work? Unless…..’_

The pieces of the puzzle came together.

He began laughing loudly and rolling on the floor. It took a long time for him to stop and get back to normal. 

He called Kyungsoo who answered on the first ring.  He shouted into the phone “Satansoo!!  You never changed.  You are still good at deflating tires and finding birthdays.”

Kyungsoo laughed softly at the other end. “Jongin was in this too.  I hope you gave Baekhyun a good time.”

 

They had a long call that night and Jongin did not mind.

 

Baekhyun was glad that Chanyeol did not ask him to come into his apartment.  He might have agreed.

He broke his most important rule:   Don’t fall in love with your office colleague.


	9. Rule 9:  Baekkie Vs Baekhyun

“Byun…Byun….” Baekhyun shook himself out of his reverie.

“I am sorry I spaced out for a moment.”

“This is the second time in this meeting.”

“Sorry, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun was embarrassed.

“You have smiled at the wall twice.  Special date last night?”

Baekhyun ignored the question.  “We have to start employee appraisals for this year.”

 “Have you finished the appraisal of Park Chanyeol?  What do you think of him?”

Baekhyun was convinced that Kyungsoo’s questions were not innocent.

“I have to start the process” he replied evenly.

“Make sure you are not taking too long.”

“Huh?”

“I believe he is receiving offers from others.  You don’t want to lose him, do you?”

Baekhyun remembered the previous night at the bowling alley.  

“I will not lose him.  He is too precious………for our company.”

Kyungsoo noticed the pause and the dreamy look in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Good luck Baekhyun."

 

Chanyeol was a grinning like a child with a box of chocolates.  His eyes danced happily.  He hummed a tune while working.  His dimple seemed permanent.

“Looks like somebody had a visit from their secret Santa last night?” Sandara teased him.  His mind replayed the memory of a beautiful face, soft pink lips, happy laughter, twinkling eyes, soft brown hair and silly dances. 

“Tell me about him.” Sandara whispered. 

“No.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes.  _‘He is too special and I am lucky to have found him.’_ Chanyeol thought as Sandara left in a huff.

An unusual warmth radiated through Baekhyun’s body when Chanyeol entered the conference room.  He wanted to spring out of his chair and hug him tight. _‘I can’t._ ’ He groaned inwardly.

They smiled politely at each other.  As usual, Chanyeol was the Happiest Virus.  But Baekhyun kept his cool exterior. 

Jongin, Jongdae and Minseok were also present for Chanyeol’s annual appraisal.  There was positive feedback from everyone.

Baekhyun looked at his notes.  He could not forget the feel of Chanyeol’s hands, the bear hugs every time they won, and the love in his eyes.  His mind warned him. _‘The appraisal should be fair.  I should not let last night’s fun cloud my judgement.’_

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. “I hope I have met your standards.” 

Baekhyun nodded.  “Only one suggestion.  You need to be more diplomatic and less aggressive with clients who may not like our product.  You should accept their choice and try again later.” He looked at Chanyeol as impassively as he could.

“When should I try again? “

 Baekhyun struggled to keep his cool. “It depends on the client.  It is your call.”

“Thank you for the feedback, Baekhyun.”  He also nodded towards the others and left the room. _‘Was Baekhyun talking about the clients or my confession?’_

Baekhyun’s worst fears were coming true.  _‘I can’t be professional with Chanyeol, the love of my life.’_

Chanyeol understood Baekhyun’s inner conflict.  It saddened him too.

 

Baekhyun’s private number lit up one early Saturday morning.

Message from Chanyeol:  _Sprained right ankle.  Unable to walk.  Please give me three days’ leave.  Sorry for the trouble._

 

Chanyeol did not inform his parents and sister.  They were traveling in Europe and returning on Monday.  He did not want them to worry.  Kyungsoo promised to come over with some unpoisoned food.  There was no response from Baekhyun who received the message fifteen minutes ago.

Chanyeol sat on the couch, smiling at Kyungsoo’s message.  The doorbell rang and he limped to the door.

“Are you okay Chanyeol? “  A pair of anxious eyes darted all over his body.

“Baekhyun?”  Chanyeol stared.  It was difficult to recognize the petite man in mismatched sweatpants and t-shirt.  The bed hair and puffed cheeks were made him look more alluring.

Baekhyun entered small apartment ignoring the shell shocked look.  He slowly led Chanyeol to the couch.  He rushed to the fridge and found an ice pack. He compelled Chanyeol to prop his legs on a footstool.  He sat on another footstool and placed the ice pack on Chaneyol’s right ankle.

“You are my boss, Baekhyun.  You can’t do this.” Chanyeol protested.

“I am your boss at work.” Baekhyun continued to apply the ice pack.

 “Tell me what happened.”  Baekhyun looked terribly worried. 

“I tripped and fell in the bathroom.  It hurts like hell.  I can’t walk.”  Chanyeol’s eyes teared up in pain.

“Don’t worry.  I am here for you.  My brother Baekbeom is a doctor and he is on the way."

He removed the ice pack when Chanyeol was uncomfortable.  He found his way around Chanyeol’s simple kitchen easily.  He brewed coffee while yelling at his brother on the phone. 

“Why are you taking so long, hyung?   I have sent you the address _twice_.”

He disconnected the call and sent the address for the third time.

“I will be okay Baekhyun….”

“Let my brother tell me if you are okay or not.” Baekhyun was firm. 

He gave Chanyeol a cup of coffee.  He gently ran his fingers over the swollen ankle.  His touch sent tingles all over Chanyeol’s body in spite of the pain.   

Baekhyun applied the ice pack again and began asking a million questions about the fall.  Chanyeol suppressed his smile.  He had never seen Baekhyun so flustered and nervous. 

Baekhyun rummaged around the kitchen.  He warmed milk and added cereal.  He brought it to Chanyeol and forced him to eat it.  He also had some after applying the ice pack again.  He kept a close eye on Chanyeol.

Baekbeom arrived and Baekhyun nearly jumped on him.   “Hyung….what took you so long?  Channie here is in a lot of pain.  Should I take him to the hospital?  Does he need an MRI? Can you get me an orthopedist appointment?”

Baekbeom was clearly pissed with the incessant questions.  He motioned Baekhyun to be silent.  Chanyeol was embarrassed, but could not help smiling at Baekhyun’s anxiety.

“Hi doctor.  I am Chanyeol.  I slipped and fell in the bathroom.  My right ankle is swollen. I can’t walk because of pain.’

 “Please be gentle with him, Hyung.”

Baekbeom smiled at Chanyeol.  “How do you put up with my baby brother?”

“I try and I want to.”

Baekbeom’s smile widened.  “I like your attitude.”

After examining Chanyeol’s ankle, Baekbeom spoke. “It is only a sprain.  No fracture.  The ice pack is a good idea.  Calling Baekkie was a bad idea.”

Baekhyun punched his brother.  His eyes were wide in mock anger.

“Look at yourself, Baekkie.  You are having a panic attack over a simple sprain.  I thought your Channie was broken in ten places when you called me.”

“Shut up and get lost, Hyung!”

Chanyeol was fascinated by the anxious Baekhyun.  He seemed a different person altogether.

Baekbeom stood up to leave. “Chanyeol …or should I call you Channie… take complete rest for two days. No walking or standing. Only trips to the toilet allowed. Take these meds, use ice packs regularly and apply the painkiller gel at bedtime. The pills will make you sleepy.  Of course, Baekkie’s care is the best medicine.”

“Try not to fuss too much over him, Baekkie.” He winked at his cute brother.

Baekhyun blushed furiously.  “Stop it, Hyung. Otherwise, I will not sing at your wedding.’

“You agreed to sing if I visited Channie.”

“I changed my mind.” Baekhyun crossed his hands over his chest and pouted.

Chanyeol heart exploded into smithereens at the sight of the puppy pout.  He gave a teeth rich smile and told Baekbeom “ I promise you that Baekkie will sing and I will play the guitar at your wedding.  The Chanbaek Rhapsody." 

 

When Baekbeom left happily, Baekhyun spun around.  “You called me _Baekkie_???”

“Yes…. _Baekkie_. Oh….it feels sooooooo  good not to call you by that looonnng name of yours."

“Okay….stay put.  I will get your meds.”

When Baekhyun returned from the pharmacy, Chanyeol had settled in the couch and watched TV.  He refused to take his meds until Baekhyun promised to call him Channie. 

Chanyeol won.  He loved his sprained ankle and was determined to recover as slowly as possible.

 

Baekhyun called Kyungsoo and informed him that Chanyeol had a sprain and not a fracture.  “I will stay with him till his parents return Monday.  You can drop by anytime.” 

Kyungsoo replied in a flat tone. “I will try.”  He sent his best friend a message : _Do you want a Please Do Not Disturb sign for your door?._

Chanyeol burst out laughing at Kyungsoo’s message but could not bring himself to show it to a puzzled Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun brought some clothes, laptop and a sleeping bag from his apartment for his weekend stay.

The pain meds made Chanyeol very sleepy.  He spent most of his time sleeping in his bedroom. 

Baekhyun applied the ice pack regularly. He helped Chanyeol walk to the bathroom and waited outside till he finished his business.

“You can come in and watch over me Baekkie.  You can make sure I will not fall again.’

Baekhyun fled to the kitchen.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun enjoyed the simple lunch.

“Baekkie….you told me you were a below average cook.  This is really tasty.”

“I remembered that this was your favorite menu.  My mother helped me over the phone.”

Chanyeol squeezed his hand, touched by the affection.

 “I will stay here till your mother returns on Monday.”

“You can stay even she returns.”

“You won’t need me then, Chanyeol.  ”

“I will never stop needing you, Baekkie.”

Baekhyun turned crimson.

 

Another rule was broken:  Don’t let your colleagues call you ‘Baekkie.’

But in his heart, Chanyeol was not a colleague.  He was his love.


	10. Rule 10: Cinderella

Chanyeol took a long nap after lunch because of the pain meds.  He woke up in the evening and saw Baekhyun lying on the couch.  He wanted to wake up the sleeping beauty with a kiss but his ankle hurt.  He limped to the kitchen and made some coffee.  The aroma woke up Baekhyun. 

 

“Was the couch comfortable, Baekhyun?”

“Nope.  The sleeping bag was bad too.”

“My bed is large enough for both of us.  Join me tonight.”

Chanyeol had a teasing smile on his face.

“I promise not to maul you. Anyway, I can’t.  I could make a pillow wall between us.”

“The pillow wall is useless. I don’t trust myself.” Baekhyun smiled shyly and then slyly. 

Chanyeol reached out to grab Baekhyun. “Ouch…my ankle hurts.” 

Baekhyun examined the ankle.  It was still swollen. 

“Lets watch a movie Baekkie.  I will get some rest. “

Baekhyun found a film they both liked while the popcorn was in the microwave.  They sat next to each other.  Their feet were on footstools.  They held hands as if it was the most natural thing to do.

“Sorry Baekkie.  I screwed your weekend.”

“I am happy to be here with you Channie.”  The name ‘Channie’ felt unfamiliar yet sweet on the tongue.

Baekhyun hurried to get the popcorn.  He returned to sit closer to Chanyeol, propped up his feet and linked their hands once again.  Baekhyun leaned on Chanyeol's shoulder.

Chanyeol set the popcorn on the floor.  The movie was a blur.  Chanyeol turned carefully and cupped Baekhyun’s face. 

“Relax Baekkie.  I am not in pain now.”

Baekhyun smiled partly in relief and partly in nervousness.

“Can I?” Chanyeol looked at the inviting lips and leaned forward.

“Anytime….”  Baekhyun closed their distance.  His arms circled Chanyeol’s shoulders as he gave himself up to Chanyeol’s lips.

The movie ended but not their kissing spree.   The kisses spoke of their love and their desire.  They kissed till they were breathless.  Their mouths were dry but their passion had been ignited.   Their hands roamed all over each other.

 

They had leftovers from lunch for their dinner. 

 

After dinner, they were in a hurry to continue their discovery of each other. Baekhyun cleared the table quickly. 

“Did you take your meds, Channie?  Did you apply the ice pack?”

“Only if I get a kiss.” 

He got his wish and more.

“Baekkie....at this rate, I may end up with back pain. Let us go to the bedroom.” Chanyeol looked happy and sad at the same time.

Baekhyun laughed loudly at Chanyeol's discomfiture.  His laughter echoed in the corridor outside the apartment.

 

Shortly, the doorbell rang and Chanyeol groaned.  Things were beginning to get very exciting.

Baekhyun reluctantly opened the door.

Kyungsoo and Jongin had come to visit.  Baekhyun’s disheveled appearance and crumpled clothes were not unnoticed by Kyungsoo.

“I hope we did not disturb you guys.  Both your phones were switched off and so we were worried” said Jongin.

“No problem, Jongin.  Chanyeol is fine.  Please come in.” _‘Stupid, stupid phone’_ thought Baekhyun

Kyungsoo needed only a few seconds to understand what he had interrupted.  He could tease Chanyeol incessantly about this.

Chanyeol waved ‘hi’ from his bedroom and they went in. 

“What have done to my VP?” Kyungsoo looked accusingly at Chanyeol.

“You mean Baekkie?” asked Chanyeol showing all his teeth.

“Oh….nice to meet you Baekkie.”  Kyungsoo bowed watching Baekhyun squirm.

Chanyeol hoped Baekhyun did not get offended.  They were still on thin ice.

“Just teasing you Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo tried to explain. He held out his hand to Baekhyun. “No hard feelings…I hope.’  Baekhyun held his hand and drew him forward. “Plenty of hard feelings, I assure you” he whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear.

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to blush.

 

Baekhyun and Jongin did the dishes while Kyungsoo applied gel on Chanyeol’s ankle in the bedroom.  Baekhyun was no longer jealous of Kyungsoo.  He was secure in Chanyeol’s love for him.

“How do you and Kyungsoo manage your ….. relationship? I mean….isn’t it _awkward_?”

Jongin nodded in understanding.  “It is not easy.  We are Kaisoo at home but Jongin and Kyungsoo at work.  It took some time to change our mindset but it is worth the effort.”

Baekhyun sighed.  “All this is new to me.”

“Don’t kill your mood this weekend by overthinking.  Take one day at a time.”

He shared the video of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s sales presentation with children clinging to them. “This helps me cheer up.  You need this.”

Jongin loaded the fridge with food made by Kyungsoo.

 

 

About ten minutes later, Kyungsoo walked into the kitchen.  “How rude! Channie fell asleep while I was talking to him.”

“Perhaps he is exhausted.” Jongin looked away from Baekhyun and laughed loudly. 

Baekhyun flushed “It’s the effect of the meds.”

“I will try to believe you.”  Kyungsoo did not even try.

"Come here Baekhyun" said Kyungsoo and he kissed Baekhyun's forehead.

They left after teasing Baekhyun for some time.

 

Chanyeol awoke in the middle of the night.  He was thirsty.  He walked into the living room.  He saw Baekhyun curled up on the couch.  _‘I am sorry I slept early Baekkie’_   he whispered into Baekhyun’s ear.

“I am right here Baekkie…for you…forever.”   He bent and kissed Baekhyun quickly.  His ankle hurt.

Baekhyun woke with a start. 

Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baehyun's hair. “Come and sleep in the bed with me.  I won’t eat you.”

Baekhyun was too sleepy to protest.  He fell into Chanyeol’s bed and covered himself. Chanyeol slept carefully next him.  He propped up his ankle on a pillow. Just then, Baekhyun made some moaning sounds and moved closer to him.  He clutched Chanyeol’s arm and threw his leg over Chanyeol’s waist.  He began snoring softly.

Chanyeol wanted to crush him in a hug.  But he could not move, thanks to the sprained ankle. _‘Please be quiet Baekkie…don’t moan. Don't move your leg. Your hands.... You are killing me.’_   He tried to remember cost and revenue projections, sales estimates and customer feedback.  Anything…..to stop the surge of emotions.

 

They woke up late.  Sunlight streamed into the room and warmed them.  They kissed and cuddled till Chanyeol’s ankle hurt.  Chanyeol lay on his back and Baekhyun nuzzled his shoulder.

“Baekkie….I want to make love to you. “  Chanyeol could no longer contain himself next to Baekhyun.

“Take your painkillers after breakfast.  Then, we can comfortably …..”

“I don’t want to be on painkillers when I make love to you Baekkie.  I want to feel every sensation in the core of my being.  I want to etch every second of our lovemaking in my mind.  I want us to remember every touch, every moan, every kiss, every caress, every nibble, every thrust and all the love.”

Baekhyun was moved to tears. “I also yearn for you. I want to make love as if there is no tomorrow.  I don’t want to hold back. But your ankle will hurt.  Lets wait till you get better.”

“How about tonight? I promise  I will take the meds in the morning. I will take complete rest today.  We can.... ”

“Why are you in such a hurry?”

“It is because of your Cinderella policy.  At the stroke of midnight tonight, you will become Byun Baekhyun, VP.  I will lose my Baekkie.”

 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped.  He did not know how to respond.

Chanyeol saw his reaction.  “I am sorry Baekkie.  I did not mean ….”

“I understand Chanyeol.”  He extricated himself from Chanyeol's arms and got out of the bed.  He was out of reach and Chanyeol could not move quickly because of his pain.  

Baekhyun buried his face in his hands. “This is why I should not have fallen in love with you.” 

Chanyeol’s heart stopped beating for a second.

“Channie….I can’t be two different people with you. _I just can’t._ Byun Baekhyun at work and Baekkie at home.I will go mad.”

Chanyeol limped towards him.  “We will make this work. We will find a balance. Trust me.  Trust _us_. Please don't cry Baekkie.”

“I am scared.  We both will be hurt.” Baekhyun shook his head and rushed into the bathroom.  He could be heard crying for a long time.

Chanyeol stood helplessly outside.  Slowly, he limped to the kitchen to make coffee.

 

Baekhyun emerged. He wore a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants.  His hair was combed. His eyes were swollen and his face puffed.  He drank some water and tried to steady himself.  He saw Chanyeol watching him with a worried expression.

“Give me some time Chanyeol.  Split personality does not come naturally to me.”  He attempted a weak smile.

Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was still uncomfortable with the name Channie. He hugged Baekhyun gently.  He caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“Take your time, my Baekkie.  Your place is in my arms. You belong in my heart.  I love you.  Never forget that.”

Baekhyun nodded.  Tears threatened.  He sipped the coffee Chanyeol had prepared and stared out of the window.

They reheated Kyungsoo’s food for breakfast.  Chanyeol did not want to mope around anymore.  Baekhyun’s gloomy attitude was contagious.

 

Chanyeol shared a song he had composed and called The Chanbaek Rhapsody.  He had written it when his heart was broken.  Baekhyun thought the song was too sad. They experimented with other tunes and lyrics.  Baekhyun admired Chanyeol’s composing skills.  Chanyeol’s heart stirred every time Baekhyun sang. 

Baekhyun’s pain and Chanyeol’s yearning were put on hold for two hours.

 

There was a knock on the door.  Baekhyun opened it.

It was the Park family returning from their vacation.   They were puzzled at the sight of the stranger but recovered quickly.

Chanyeol was thrilled to see them and screamed in happiness.

“We got an earlier flight and decided to surprise you.  Looks like you have a surprise for us.”  Chanyeol’s mother was curious.

Baekhyun introduced himself with a smile.  “Hi! I am Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s manager. ”

The Parks tried to control their irritation. Yoora was cold towards the man who had crushed her brother’s heart.  _‘What the hell is he doing here?’_

Baekhyun answered her silent question.  “We were trying to compose some songs for my brother’s wedding.”

Relieved, the Park family set down their luggage.

Chanyeol tried to speak as nonchalantly as possible.  “By the way, I sprained my ankle yesterday.  Baekhyun has been helping me.”

Chanyeol’s parents were very thankful to Baekhyun and they fussed over their son.  Baekhyun quietly slipped away and returned with coffee and toast for the family.  They were glad for the coffee.  They saw Baekhyun’s suitcase and sleeping bag in the corner of the living room.  They breathed easy.

“Care to explain this Channie?” Yoora held up a Please Do Not Disturb card.  “It was on your door.”

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun winced and looked very embarrassed. 

Chanyeol explained angrily. “That must be Kyungsoo’s joke.  He was here last night with Jongin.”  

They did not seem convinced.  _‘The death of Kyungsoo is in my hands.’_ Chanyeol swore silently.

 

Shortly, Baekhyun took his leave. He spoke evenly to his marketing executive. “Take care Chanyeol.  Take complete rest and come to work only when you are better.  I will let you know if there is anything urgent.”

Chanyeol froze.  He frantically searched for his love behind Baekhyun’s mask.

The Parks were sincere in their gratitude.  “Thanks for helping him, Baekhyun.  Please drop by whenever you are free.” 

The VP bowed to all of them and left without a backward glance.

 

There were no more rules to break.


	11. Thin Ice

Baekhyun opened his eyes unwillingly when the sun emerged.  He groaned. There was no Chanyeol by his side. 

The previous morning had dawned in Chanyeol’s embrace and soft kisses along his jawline.  Baekhyun threw a pillow on the wall.  He screamed in frustration.  He took a long shower.  His mood slowly improved.  He began to think about work and dressed in a smart suit.

He checked his email while he eating breakfast.  There was an email from Chanyeol to the entire team about his sprain.  He would work from home and attend all meetings by video conference. 

 _'I can be professional towards Chanyeol.  He is just another colleague.  No special treatment._ ’  Baekhyun convinced himself.

The financial year was due to end in three weeks.  There were tons of work, targets to achieve and reports to be prepared.  There was a flurry of meetings to be scheduled.  Baekhyun had his hands full.

 

Kyungsoo attended the Monday morning meeting in the conference room of the Marketing Department.  Chanyeol was present via video conference.

Baekhyun was totally professional. He was a picture of concentration.  He handled all the issues in the agenda. He ran a tight ship.  He did not permit any small talk or irrelevant discussion.    He was not distracted by the image of Chanyeol looming on the screen.

Kyungsoo was observant.  There was no trace of the fun loving Baekkie.

Every item on the agenda was discussed and decisions made.  When Chanyeol's turn came, he suggested a redesign of the company logo.  His new logo design was projected on the screen.  He excitedly explained how the logo represented the company’s products and philosophy.  Some asked questions.  Some liked the design and some did not.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. Discussions stopped and everyone looked at him.  _‘Something big is coming up’_   whispered Sandara.  Most of the team members supported the new logo.

Baekhyun looked directly at Chanyeol.  “Do we need a new logo _now_?”  His question was blunt as usual.

“I was inspired to do it, that’s all.”

“First, we do not need a new logo immediately.  The financial year ends in three weeks.  We need to meet our targets, complete reports, and prepare to meet the shareholders with the results. Our attention should be on the financial results of the company.  So, the logo is not important right now.”

Everyone was silent.

“Second, this design is not your best work.  You can do much better than this.  Keep working on it.  We can discuss logo redesign at the beginning of the next financial year. “

“Inspiration and creativity cannot wait for the right time.” Chanyeol disagreed politely.

“I am asking you to continue working on it in your spare time.  We will discuss it next month because we have other priorities.”

“Okay Baekhyun.” Chanyeol took notes.

Kyungsoo was quiet.  Baekhyun’s logic made sense.

Baekhyun moved to the next items on the agenda.  He assigned specific tasks for everyone. 

“Starting today for the next three weeks, we will meet every morning for a short meeting to do a quick review and plan for the day.  I want Jongdae and Minseok to give me the annual report on direct marketing and advertisement.  Jongin….give me individual sales target reports.  Sandara, I want the minutes of all our meetings uploaded on the company database. “

He continued in the same tone. “Since you are working from home Chanyeol, I want you to consolidate all reports that we have received so far from the three departments.  Upload them on the company system so that everyone can access them.  I also need an analysis of why we have not reached our targets.  I am taking them to the CEO and Sehun for a meeting on Thursday.

Chanyeol nodded taking notes.   “Shall we meet on Wednesday to discuss the analysis?”

“Ok.” Baekhyun made a note in his calendar.

“I will follow up on customer feedback and meet with Junmyeon about improvements. Kris…..I want you to meet the three schools that have promised to talk to us.  Stay in their campus if you have to and get me contracts.”  Kris nodded, fired up.

“Anything to add, Kyungsoo?”  Baekhyun asked.

“Nothing.  Your plans sound good, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun nodded and looked around the conference table “Anything else?” 

Tao raised his hand. “Chanyeol’s fangirls have stopped troubling us.  Can we call off the temporary security measures?”

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol. “Are you okay with this?” His voice was crisp and businesslike.  He ignored someone giggling at the meeting.

“No problem.” Chanyeol agreed immediately.

“Tao…let the Security Department know.”

“Ok.”

Baekhyun stood up and ended the session.  Lets not waste a minute and get going."

The meeting was no different from any other one.  Everyone left and plunged into work.

 _‘I like Baekhyun’s professionalism’_ thought Kyungsoo with a smile.

 _‘It was a stressful meeting.  Chanyeol was just another colleague in the room.  I handled it well.’_ Baekhyun exhaled deeply before getting into another meeting.

 _‘Baekhyun….you rocked the meeting!!’_ Chanyeol pumped his fist in the air when the video conference was disconnected.

 

That night, Chanyeol sent his new private number to Baekhyun.  He also attached the audio recording of Baekhyun’s first pep talk to him on a Sunday night. _‘This keeps me going every night.  Don’t worry.  I know you rejected my idea and not me.’_  His message warmed Baekhyun’s heart.

Baekhyun attached the Jongin video and messaged:   _‘This will keep me going.  Fighting!’_

Both smiled on their lonely beds in relief.  Their love was intact.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol struggled to maintain a sense of normalcy when they met on Wednesday.  Baekhyun asked him formally “How are you, Chanyeol?”

His heart was screaming _‘Did you take your meds?  Did you apply the ice pack?  Are you in pain? Did you miss me as much as I missed you?’_

“I am fine. Thanks Baekhyun.”  Chanyeol smiled politely.  “Did you see the reports and analysis I sent on email?”

Baekhyun looked at the numbers in front of him.  They had a serious discussion on the reports.  They agreed on some issues and disagreed on others.  The final reports were completed.  Baekhyun thanked Chanyeol for working from home.  They shook hands.  Chanyeol’s hand lingered longer and Baekhyun did not object.    _‘I miss you Baekkie.  When will you come back into my arms with your whole heart?’_

 

The team had to work late nights and on Saturdays too.   They pushed themselves to give their best.  Baekhyun’s professional approach kept them on track.

Throughout the week, Baekhyun was stressed out.  He lost his temper frequently and then apologized. He was pushing himself to the edge as well as the team.  The top management was putting their department under a lot of pressure and Baekhyun took the brunt of it all as the Vice President.  Chanyeol was back at his desk coordinating Baekhyun's department. His heart sank at the sight of Baekhyun working day and night.  

Chanyeol and Baekhyun kept their conversations at the office as formal as they could.  It was difficult.  Baekhyun was stiff and self conscious around Chanyeol in public.  Chanyeol felt awkward too.  His thoughts were different from the words coming out of his mouth.  

All this only increased their strain at work.

 

Baekhyun returned from the office late Saturday night.  He threw his suitcase aside and jumped into his small bed.  He threw his phones aside.  His brain was fried.  He was too tired to cook. He slept in his suit.

There was a message from Chanyeol on his private number: _‘Interested? Tomorrow morning?’_   The picture of a spa voucher was attached.  It was Baekhyun’s gift on his birthday. 

Baekhyun had slept for twelve hours and woke up at noon.  He cooked lunch and checked his phones. He saw Chanyeol’s message and kicked himself.

He called Chanyeol and apologized profusely.

“I understand Baekhyun.  No issues.  Go back to bed after lunch.  We’ll go next Sunday.  Cool.”

Baekhyun sighed.  “I was too tired.  I felt like a zombie. ”

“Can I come over?  With my guitar?  The Chanbaek Rhapsody?”

“Sure….if you can put up with me.”

Baekhyun sent his address.  Chanyeol visited in the evening with the guitar.  Baekhyun looked well rested.

“Looking good.  Sleep does you a lot of good.”

“You too.”

They hugged and kissed gently. _‘I want more.’_ Chanyeol could not ask. 

They composed the tracks and finalized the lyrics of Chanbaek Rhapsody in an hour.  Baekbeom’s wedding had been postponed by a month.

“Can we practice after the financial year madness is over?”  Baekhyun asked in a tired voice.  Chanyeol agreed readily.  

“I am worried about you Baekhyun. “  He refrained from calling him Baekkie.  He knew Baekhyun was not yet ready to take their relationship to the next level.  He gently massaged Baekhyun’s shoulders and felt him relax. 

“My family wants to meet you.  They know everything and want to assure you that all is well.  Especially Yoora.”

“Meet the parents?  Already?”  Baekhyun looked worried.

“No hurries Baekhyun.  Take your time.  I have waited for more than twenty years for someone like you.  I can wait for some more time.”

Baekhyun was choked with emotion.  He could not speak for some time.  “Chanyeol….I wish we had met under different circumstances.  I would have snatched you away, taken you to a castle in the mountains and never let you go till you agreed to be mine.”

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands in his and squeezed them.  “Under different circumstances, I would have swept you away with my good looks, music and lovemaking.” He tried to lighten Baekhyun's mood.  Tears did not suit his Baekkie.

Just then, Chanyeol's friend called.  He moved to the balcony to take the call.

 

When Chanyeol finished the call, he found Baekhyun asleep in his bed.  He gently woke up Baekhyun and asked him to change into pajamas.  Baekhyun only moaned and curled up further. He covered him with a blanket. He seemed to pout even in sleep.  He was very adorable and Chanyeol gave him a loving kiss.

Baekhyun murmured “Come to me Channie.”  He moved and patted on the bed next to him.  His eyes were still closed. 

Chanyeol eyes twitched in laughter.  “I can’t fit even half of me in this space Baekkie.” 

“I will get a king size bed for us.”

“Or you could leave your large apartment with a small bed and come to my small apartment with a large bed.”

“I want to, but I am your VP.  I should not.  It is not professional. People will talk.”

“Screw them Baekkie.  We are in love and belong together.”

He heard the soft snores.

 

Over the next week, they barely saw each other.  Baekhyun was constantly in calls or in meetings with the top management.  Chanyeol gave him all the support he needed. They messaged every night missing each other.  They did not talk much as their voices were hoarse from the hustle and bustle of the day.  Baekhyun shut down any discussion about work.

 

Sunday was delightful.  Chanyeol arrived at Baekhyun’s place and Baekhyun was waiting for him.  Baekhyun hugged him tight.  Chanyeol kissed him lightly, then gently, and then passionately.  When they paused for breath, they felt very happy and lightheaded. 

“Shall we not go?”  Baekhyun begged.  His twinkling eyes suggested alternative plans.

“You need this more than me Baekhyun.  Lets hurry.”  Chanyeol dragged him out. 

 

While driving to the spa, their conversation moved to the subject of Chanyeol’s heartbreak.

“Sorry for being a jerk, Chanyeol.”

“I love you for that too.”

“I promise to make up for all that pain.” Baekhyun’s voice broke.

“I will hold on to that promise.  Maybe you will regret your rash offer.” Chanyeol erupted into laughter.

“Maybe that’s what I want.”  Baekhyun also laughed loudly with his eyes closed.

They spent the entire day at the spa rejuvenating themselves.  They gawked at each other’s bodies and realized that they would fit together perfectly.   Baekhyun blushed furiously at Chanyeol’s blatant flirting, teasing and skinship.  He dropped his guard and returned the flirting.  They were oblivious to the attention they were attracting.

Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun outside his apartment building.

“Do you want to come in?” Baekhyun asked mischievously.  The spa had loosened him up.

“I want to, but not just for one night.  Call me when you are ready to spend every day and every night with me.”

He blew a kiss and went home.  Baekhyun pouted for a long time.  He sent a picture of his puppy pout to Chanyeol to torment him.  It was effective. 

 

Sandara was at the same spa on the same day.  She updated the office grapevine.

The days grew hectic for all employees.  They worked under tremendous pressure and produced good results at the end of the financial year.   There were celebrations and congratulations all around.

 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun sensed increased attention on them.  People seemed to _know_. Kyungsoo heard and passed it to Chanyeol.  They agreed that Baekhyun need not know because he would go ballistic.  Baekhyun heard it in the men’s restroom. _‘Chanbaek is real.’_

 

The management sent out the voting forms for the 'Employee of the Year' Award.

Office grapevine said Baekhyun had abstained from voting.


	12. The Heart Rules

Baekhyun had always been very sensitive.  He found himself under scrutiny at every meeting at work.  His famed professionalism was under the microscope all the time.  He could not relax even for a second among his colleagues.  He knew that every mistake can and will be used against him.  He was aware that his objectivity will be challenged when it comes to decisions regarding Chanyeol.  

Chanyeol will never get his due credit as long as he is tagged as the VP’s boyfriend. People could be toxic.

 _‘What stresses me out most? The mask, the work or our love?’_ Baekhyun asked himself every night.

His migraines became more frequent.  He lost his appetite and began to lose weight.  There was an unhealthy pallor on his face. 

He vented his frustrations to Chanyeol. “At every meeting, I want to put up a poster: _“I am professional.  I take objective decisions. This has nothing to do with the fact that I love Park Chanyeol.”_   I don’t want to justify or explain every decision at work.  It is too stressful.”

Chanyeol understood his pain and felt helpless. “I have stopped taking people too seriously.  And they know better than to mess with me.” He could balance his work and his love, but not Baekhyun.

Their delicate relationship was strained.  Baekhyun became increasingly distant.  He clung to his VP mask as if it were his lifeline.  Chanyeol found it increasingly difficult to crack the mask even when they were alone.  That damned mask was becoming a permanent one.

 

They had their first fight.  Baekhyun refused to go to the bowling alley because they could be spotted.  Chanyeol was livid.  ‘You are refusing to hang out with me even during weekends.  So what if we are seen?  So what if our pics go online?  I love you and you love me.  It has nothing to do with the others or our work.’

Baekhyun was adamant.  He was crawling into his shell and holding back more.

“Baekhyun, please forget that you are my boss when we are alone.  We can balance all this if we try harder.  Lets us learn to desensitize.” 

“I cannot be desensitized when it comes to you, Chanyeol.”

 

The financial year was over and the results were very good. Do Kyungsoo was announced as the CEO by his father at the annual award ceremony in a swanky hotel on a glittering Saturday evening.  A new subsidiary company was announced.  The details were yet to be worked out.

Every department had its own table and the staff members were seated around it.  The annual awards were always something that the employees looked forward to.  Baekhyun sat two places away from Chanyeol.  They nodded politely towards each other.  A subtle look passed between them.  They looked away quickly.  The eyes of several others were passing over them.

Kyungsoo presented awards to all the departments.

Junmyeon’s production department won the award for the best department.  He thanked Park Chanyeol who had innovated and Byun Baekhyun for customer feedback that improved the product.  Baekhyun and Chanyeol bowed.

Kyungsoo’s normally impassive face was beaming in joy when he stood up. “I am happy to announce the winner of the ‘Employee of the Year’ award. “

He paused, taking in the excited anticipation in the ballroom.

“Our winner has risen from intern to marketing executive in just a year because of his hard work.  He has performed all tasks assigned to him with dedication.  He has always presented his reports accurately and on time.  He found new markets for our product with his innovation.’

Everyone had already guessed.  _Park. Chan. Yeol._   The chant filled the air.

“His data analysis has helped us understand the bigger picture.  He is a pillar of support to the sales department by demonstrating the product over and over again to customers, not losing patience even once.  He also happens to be the model of the company.’

Park. Chan. Yeol.  The chant was building up.  Everyone in the audience was chanting except Baekhyun.  Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and smiled.  Baekhyun nodded….pride evident in his eyes.

“He received just one negative vote.  It was the security department who complained about his fangirls.”

There was deafening noise with laughter and table thumping.

“Park Chanyeol, your screaming fangirls are still a nuisance.  Set up a fan meeting and satisfy them.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and laughed.  All his teeth showed.

“He received one abstention, his manager Byun Baekhyun.”

There was a sudden silence as everyone was keen to know the reason.

“Byun Baekhyun wanted no whisper of favoritism.”

The audience understood and clapped.  There was renewed respect for the young Vice President. 

“If there was an award for professionalism, it would go to Baekhyun.”  There was applause once again.

The new respect from his colleagues was not lost on Baekhyun.  ‘ _Was it worth it?  Should my professionalism be tested all the time? Should my love be restrained so that others are happy?’_

Chanyeol turned in shock towards his VP.  Baekhyun winked and gave him a thumbs up sign from across the table.  Chanyeol wanted to go over and hug him.  The tiny shake of Baekhyun’s head stopped him.

“I invite Park Chanyeol to the stage to receive the ‘Employee of the Year' award.”

Kyungsoo presented the award.  There was a standing ovation.  Many cameras flashed.

Chanyeol thanked everyone profusely.  “My mentor Byun Baekhyun showed faith in me when I was just an intern.  He trained me and encouraged me to pursue my ideas.  His professionalism is a standard I want to emulate.  I will never let down my mentor or this company.  Thank you all.”

From the stage, he saw Baekhyun biting his lips, fighting his tears and clapping ……near the exit.

Kyungsoo hugged Chanyeol on the stage.  When Chanyeol returned to their table, Baekhyun was missing.  His team crowded around him shaking hands, hugging, admiring the award, and taking selfies with him.  Chanyeol was reciprocated their affection but his eyes were missing Baekhyun.

There was no sign of Baekhyun even after the euphoria died.  Chanyeol ached to see him. He continued to scan the room.

The ceremony was over and there was loud chatter all around.  Kyungsoo got off the stage staring at his mobile.  He did not see Chanyeol waving for his attention.

Chanyeol tried to call Baekhyun but both his phones were switched off.  _‘Saturday nights be damned’_ he groaned inwardly.  Kyungsoo’s father came over to congratulate Chanyeol  and he was caught up in introductions to the top management and shareholders.

“We are expecting a lot from you” they said.  He bowed respectfully.

 

The restroom was Baekhyun’s sanctuary.  He had fled as soon as Chanyeol stepped down from the stage.  He splashed water on his face several times.  The tears overflowed.  He let them flow freely for a few minutes.  He grabbed some tissues and wiped his face.  He clutched the wash basin and took several deep breaths.   He made up his mind. 

He looked at the mirror.   A new Baekhyun smiled back.  _‘It is the right thing to do’_ said his heart.

He switched on his phone and sent a message to Kyungsoo.  He switched off both phones again.

Kyungsoo received a message from Baekhyun:  _Check your email and come to the rooftop immediately._   He slowly excused himself.  He checked his email while he was in the elevator riding to the rooftop. 

 

Baekhyun had put in his papers.  He was resigning from his position as VP for personal reasons.  He would serve the two months’ notice period and ensure smooth transition of his responsibilities to the next VP.

 

Kyungsoo was furious.  He stormed to the rooftop and shook Baekhyun’s shoulders.  “What the hell?  Are you mad?” he shouted at him.

“I love Chanyeol.  I cannot be his boss anymore.”  Baekhyun was calm and collected. 

“Bullshit! You _can_ be professional at the office and lover boy at home.  Try harder, that’s all.  Look at me and Jongin.

“No I can’t.  It is against my policy to sleep with someone from work.”  Baekhyun was firm.

“Screw your rules.  They are screwing your life.”  Kyungsoo shrieked.

“Kyungsoo, please understand.”  The VP mask had disappeared.  He was clearly in love and was willing to do anything for his love.

“You are throwing away your career.  You will be jobless.”  Kyungsoo warned him coldly.

Baekhyun snapped. “I CAN FIND ANOTHER JOB.   I WILL NEVER FIND ANOTHER PARK CHANYEOL”

“You are doing this for him?”  Kyungsoo found it unbelievable.  “You are stupid and deranged, you know that?”

“I am doing this for our love. I can’t bottle up my feelings anymore.”

Kyungsoo ignored calls from Chanyeol.  This talk was far more important than anything. He stared at Baekhyun intently. 

Baekhyun voice cracked. “He won an award and all I _should_ to do is to nod my head, smile politely, wave shortly, shake hands coolly and sit away from him.”

Baekhyun lost his control.  “I want to jump in joy and scream at the top of my lungs.  I want to chant his name along with others.  I don’t want to look around and _think_ before I show my love, my pride and my joy.  I want to ruffle his hair, shake his shoulders, caress his arms, and kiss him.  I don’t want to hold back my feelings in public or in private.  It hurts like hell. I want to be by his side, especially now.  But I can’t because I am his damn _VP_.”  

Kyungsoo hugged him and let him break down.

“As long as I am his boss, I have to listen to my mind and its rules.  I can’t show my love.  I can’t follow my heart.   My professional rules will strangle my love life.”

Sobs wracked Baekhyun’s body.

“Please accept my resignation and let go of me.  I don’t want to be his boss anymore.  I want to be his life partner only.  Please understand Kyungsoo.”  Baekhyun pleaded with all his remnant energy. “Even now, I am here with you when I want to be next to him sharing his joy.  He is looking for me now, I am sure.  He will worry and cannot celebrate this moment.  He will search for me when he should be happily posing for pictures, basking in the attention and enjoying his dinner.”

Baekhyun had buried his face in his hands. 

Kyungsoo said softly. “I guess you are different.”  He paused for a few minutes.

“Okay….on one condition.”  

Baekhyun brightened.  He grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrists. “Don’t worry Kyungsoo.  I will be here for the entire notice period of two months.  I will help you find my replacement.  I will ensure that the new VP fits in well.   There won’t be any glitches I promise.”

Kyungsoo had a hard look on his face.  “I can’t lose you to another company.  You are too valuable to us.  I want you to be the head of our new subsidiary company.  You will be transferred, that’s all.  You will no longer be Chanyeol's boss.” 

“Let me think about this.  Just let me resign now.”

“No…I will not accept your resignation until you accept my alternate offer.” 

“This is blackmail.”

“Whatever.”

Baekhyun thought for a minute.   He smiled after a deep breath. “Okay, Kyungsoo.”  He extended his hand. “Deal.”

“Deal.”

Kyungsoo looked very happy and satisfied.   “Best wishes in your pursuit of Park Chanyeol.”

“Come here” said Baekhyun and he kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead.  “Congrats on your first victory as CEO.  You drive a hard bargain.  Your father will be proud.”

They laughed in unison.

“Thanks. “  Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun towards the door.  “You don’t have to hold back anymore, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun switched on his phone in the restroom.  He wiped his face and made himself more presentable.  There were many missed calls and texts from Chanyeol. _‘Sorry for the trouble, Channie.  I will make up for all this.’_

He smiled as he felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders.  The persistent dull ache in his heart had vanished.  The Wall of Rules around his heart had crumbled.  Suddenly, he felt he could breathe easily.  Wings seemed to have sprouted in his back.  He felt lighthearted and lightheaded at the same time. He could not stop smiling.  He felt alive after several days.  Relief flooded every cell of his body.  

He smiled at his reflection.  No more masks.  Just love….love…love.

Baekhyun rushed to the ballroom.  He had lost enough time already. _Every second with Chanyeol will be precious from this second onwards._

His heart raced at sight of Chanyeol.  He felt pride and love at the same time.  He did not hold back and it showed.

Chanyeol had melted his mask.

 

 

Chanyeol thanked God he was tall.  He looked over the heads of others and easily spotted Baekhyun coming towards him.  He walked over quickly and touched his shoulder.

 “Are you okay? I was worried sick.”

Baekhyun flung his arms around Chanyeol and hugged him tightly.  Chanyeol was unable to absorb the sudden change in his boss’ behavior.

“Congrats Chanyeol.  I am proud of you, my love” whispered Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hugged him back without reservation.  He had stopped caring about people’s reactions long back.  He withdrew slowly and looked into Baekhyun’s eyes. 

There was a look on Baekhyun’s face that Chanyeol had never seen before.  The love seemed to overflow.  His eyes were bigger and slightly red. _‘Had he cried?’_   The soft pink lips were slightly parted as if wanting to say a million things. 

Baekhyun slowly removed his arms.  He smiled back shyly under Chanyeol’s intense scrutiny.  They did not care that people looked at them surprised.  Some even clapped at the lovebirds.

Baekhyun snaked his arm around Chanyeol’s waist. The possessive touch spoke volumes. Chanyeol found it exhilarating.

“What happened, Baekhyun?  Something has changed.  You are different. This is new.”  Chanyeol’s eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

‘Let’s talk later.”  Baekhyun replied quietly.

Chanyeol put his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and Baekhyun did not protest at all.  In fact, he leaned closer.

Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun’s shoulders were no longer stiff.  His jaw was no longer clenched.  There was a soft gaze in his eyes. Baekhyun seemed relaxed, happy, carefree and with no inhibitions…..almost like the Baekkie that Chanyeol always wanted.

Many came over and congratulated Baekhyun for Chanyeol’s achievements. Baekhyun beamed like a hundred suns.  He clapped for Chanyeol. ‘Chanyeol is the greatest.’ He fist thumped in the air.

“Isn’t now a little late to clap?” Sandara asked him.  She needed a scoop for the grapevine.

“This is the perfect time” Baekhyun replied mysteriously.

The PDA stunned Chanyeol.  _‘Was Baekhyun drunk?  What happened?’_ He could not shake off his confusion.

Kyungsoo had returned to his father’s table and was talking to the shareholders. 

Baekhyun never left Chanyeol’s side and they stayed joined in the hip.

“You look very happy Baekhyun.”  Someone commented.

“Never been happier” Baekhyun smiled widely.

 

After dinner, Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol to the rooftop.

Chanyeol found the evening unbelievable.  A new Baekhyun, a really happy Baekhyun…..by his side.  It felt like a dream.

The night air felt cool on their skins.  The city lights and starry night were the perfect setting.

Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s eyes brimming with love, unrestrained.   His eyes mirrored Baekhyun’s feelings.  He gently cupped Baekhyun’s face and kissed him.

Baekhyun gave himself up completely to the kiss.  There was no holding back.  The kiss was magical to both.  It felt as if they were kissing for the first time.

They held each other silently for a long time.

“Can you imagine a candlelight dinner with roses and music around us?” Baekhyun asked softly looking up into Chanyeol big brown eyes.

“I can.” Chanyeol closed his eyes and pictured the scene.  He opened his eyes slowly.

“I love you Chanyeol.  I hope I still have a place in your heart in spite of being the jerk I was.” Baekhyun’s words dripped in deep emotion.

Chanyeol’s eyes brimmed with tears.  “My heart is always yours Baekhyun.  All my love is yours.  I love you.”

They hugged.

 

They found a place to sit next to each other on the rooftop.  Their phones were switched off.  They had eyes and ears only for each other.

“Tell me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun quietly filled in the details of the conversation with Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun so tightly that he nearly screamed in pain.  “You threw away your career for us.” 

“You can call me crazy.”  Baekhyun shrugged and he looked cute.

“That means you are not my boss now.”  He had a naughty look on his face.

He gave a loud smack on Baekhyun’s lips.

“I LOVE THIS. No more Cinderella.  No more rules. Just Baekkie and Channie………”

He jumped up and down in joy.  He shouted at the top of his lungs.

“I love you Baekkie.”

Baekhyun had to beg him to be silent before the hotel calls the cops.

 

When Chanyeol calmed down, Baekhyun asked gingerly. “Can you go out with me _after_ two months?” 

“Whaaaattttt? Two months? No way.” Chanyeol flatly refused arms crossed across his chest.

“Technically…I am your boss till the new one takes over.  After that, I am all yours 24/7.” Baekhyun tried to keep a straight face and failed.

“Damn Baekhyun…..Not again.” Chanyeol howled.

“Please, please understand.”

“Okay…on one condition.” There was mock anger on Chanyeol’s face.

“First Kyungsoo, now you.  What have I gotten myself into?”  Baekhyun shook his head in exasperation.

“Your weekends are mine.  I can do anything I want with you.  No arguments.”

“Of course ….I want that too.  Starting now.”  Baekhyun tugged at Chanyeol’s ears and brought his head down to his eye level.  He slid his hands into Chanyeol’s mass of hair and tousled it roughly.  He screamed in joy as he messed Chanyeol’s hair as much as possible.  His laughter was carefree as he clapped his hands like a child.

“There…..I did it.  I’ve yearned to do that for a long long time.” His perfect teeth and radiant smile charmed Chanyeol.

“Anything else?” Chanyeol teased.

“I have a long wishlist and it will grow.”

Chanyeol drew Baekhyun closer. He whispered something in Baekhyun’s ear that made him blush crimson.

“Every time you blush like that, I feel as if I am touching you for the first time.  How do you do that?”

Baekhyun only blushed more.

“Stop blushing like that.  I may not wait till we get to my place.  The rooftop seems comfortable enough.  Our coats can make a comfortable sheet.”

“Channie…..What if someone comes?”  Baekhyun’s expression changed to worry.

“Ok Baekkie…. Lets go to my place.  I have a large bed and a Please Do Not Disturb sign”

They did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you liked this Chanbaek fanfic. I am not sure I will be able to write another one. Thanks for all the Kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I welcome your reviews. 
> 
> Am I sounding like Baekhyun at a meeting?  
> Ha Ha


End file.
